Coming Home and Consequences
by middlechild3
Summary: As I drive, I see the sun set in the horizon. I look in my review mirror, and see Arrianne, falling asleep in her seat. She is covered up in her blanket. I can't imagine she's too comfortable sleeping in her carseat, but I suppose it's all we have at the moment. I'll find a hotel and we'll settle for the night. I am beyond nervous. I haven't see any of them in years. Five years...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story, "Coming Home and Consequences"!**

**"Lost Words and Little Girls" is a story of mine that is very similar to this story, but that story wasn't my best work...I am hoping that this one will be better than that one. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.**

**If you have a facebook page, please check out "Auslly fanfics", the Auslly facebook page that I manage! All of the chapters to my stories will be posted on there too, so make sure to check it out! I DESPERATLEY need more likes.**

**Alright, I've kept all of my readers waiting long enough. Let's go! I own zero references used.**

Ally's POV

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep be-_

I hit the snooze button before the alarm can _beep _again. 21 year old Allyssa Madison Dawson sits up in bed in her tiny bedroom in her tiny two bedroom apartment. Oh wait, _I'm _Allyssa Madison Dawson. I don't even know _why _I bothered setting an alarm. I got fired from my job three days ago. There is really no point. The time 7:30 am. I get out of bed and go to the other bedroom. I slowly open the door and creep in. I kneal down by the bed adn lightly shake the tiny person in it.

"Arrianne. It's time to get up, Princess."

Four year old Arrianne Marie Moon sits up in her little bed, her bright blonde locks are all over the place.

"Good morning." I say, kissing Arrianne's forhead.

"Hi, Mommy." Arrianne says.

We walk into our tiny kitchen. Arrianne sits in a chair while I cook the freezer pancakes.

"Mommy, what are we going to do today?" Arrianne asks.

"Um...I'm not sure." I say. I need to figure out a way to make money, and I need to think of it fast. Waiting tables at TGI Friday's doesn't make as much money as you'd think. Arrianne and I talk and laugh as we eat our breakfast.

After breakfast, I do the dishes while Arrianne watches carttons. I have almost completley changed myself since I moved away from Miami, to the small city of Valparaiso, Indiana. **(That's my home town. Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else :/) **You see, when I was only sixteen years old, I'd gotten pregnant with Austin Moon's child. Austin was my best friend, and boyfriend at the time. He has no idea that I'd gotten pregnant, no idea that Arrianne even existed, because I ran away, changed my cellphone number, deleated all of my contacts, and completley changed my look. Austin has no idea that he is a father, and I plan on keeping it taht way. A daughter will distract him from his career, and I won't be albe to live with myself if I stopped him from pursuing his dream. So I left, and no one, not even Trish or my parents know where or why I left. No one knows of Arrianne's existence.

I had started going by my full name, Allyssa, and had changed my look completley. I look a bit more like a punk now...but it was to make sure that none of mine or Austin's fans-yes, I had fans too-would recognize me. I dyed all of my hair black, and my friend Jazmine convinced me to get a blue streak in it. Jazmine is...interesting. But yeah. I said it. A blue streak. Despite how...not-Ally it sounds, it accually doesn't look too bad on me. And no one would expect Ally Dawson to do something like that, which was exactly the idea. I also wear dark colors often. Because of that, no one suspects a thing.

Even though I don't really...look like it, I honestly think that I'm a pretty good mother to Arrianne. Arrianne is the most important thing to me. Arrianne is all that matters.

I finish the dishes and go into my room to change. I put on regular skinny jeans, a black cami, a black hoodie over that-this was accually Austin's hoodie, but he gave it to me and I never gave it back-and black uggs. I put my hair in a side braid-the blue streak looks cool in a braid-and put on a black beenie. Lastly, i put on my charm bracelett with a golden microphone that my dad gave me, and the treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me for my birthday one year. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. Another day of...this.

Then, I get an idea, and a small smile curls across my face. I go out into the living room and find Arrianne, still watching cartoons.

"Hey, Princess. Let's get you dressed; I know what we're going to do today." I say.

Arrianne nods. She hops off of the couch and goes to her room. I turn off the TV and follow her in there.

I put Arrianne in a bright orange dress-orange is her favorite color-and white sandles. I put Arrianne's hair in a braid as well, going down her back.

"Mommy, before we go, can I practice?" Arrianne asks.

"Sure, Princess." I say.

Arrianne goes over to the keyboard in her room. I had brought that with me when I left. I begun to teach Arrianne how to play about a year and a half ago. Arrianne mostly plays a song that I was in the process of writing with Austin when I left. It is a love song, about Austin and I, and we never got to finish it. Well, I finished it, but Austin will never know that.

Arrianne is a pretty good little pianist. Her fingers move across the keys with ease.

After about ten minutes, I grab my purse, and guitar in it's case, and Arrianne and I head out.

I open the door, and see my neigbor, Edna Rodgers, leaving her apartment as well.

"Oh, hello, Allyssa. Hello, Arrianne."

"Hello, Mrs. Rodgers. How are you today?"

"I'm quite well, thankyou."

I smile and Arrianne and I head down the stairs and outside. I hold the door open for Mrs. Rodgers.

"Thankyou, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome." i say.

I am pretty good friends with Mrs. Rodgers. She had helped me get the apartment I live in, given me some furniture that she didn't need anymore, had helped me out the first few weeks after Arrianne was born, and so much more...

I go to my car that my friend, Jazmine, had sol me. Jazmine and I are pretty good friends too. We'd worked together at TGI Friday's before I had gotten fired. I put the guitar in it's case in the trunk. I then put Arrianne in her carseat, then get in the driver's seat and start to drive.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Arrianne asks.

"We're going downtown, to Central Park." I say.

Arrianne nods.

Valparaiso isn't incredibly small. The population is somewhere betwen 45 and 60 thousand, but it is still _much _smaller than Miami. I have gotten used to the small city though. I'm not really sure how I ended up here, it just sort of happend. It is a 20 hour drive from Miami to here. It'd been January, and Valparaiso was in the middle of a blizzard. I had stayed at a hotel here, and met Mrs. Rodgers because she was in house keeping for the hotel. Mrs. Rodgers had let me stay with her until a little after Arrianne was born. After that, Mrs. Rodgers had helped me get the apartmetn next door to her. Mrs. Rodfers then retired, and once Arrianne was old enough to go to a baby sitter's Mrs. Rodgers watched Arrianne while I worked at Friday's.

Since I had gotten fired, I need a new way to make money. I park in front of Down Town Valp's Central Park. I get out of my car, then open the back door and get Arrianne out of her carseat. I get the guitar in it's case out of the trunk, then Arrianne and I walk into Centrail Park. It is the middle of May, and the air is warm. Arrianne and I find a bench.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Arrianne asks.

"I'm going to try and make us some money." I say. I unzip the case and take my guitar out. I play guitar as well as piano, I just don't play guitar as often.

No one's POV

Ally got her tings ready, unaware that someone was already watching her, and that this someone had heard Arrianne refer to her as "Mommy".

And who was this someone?

Dezmond Fisher.

If Ally had known he was there, she never would have recognized him. He looked so...mature. He looked exactly the same, yet he didn't. His clothing attire was...normal. He was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans and a nice pair of shoes. His eyes were hidden under a pair of dark sunglasses. Even though his eyes were covered, they widend at the sight of the two girls on the bench. And they widend even more-if that was even possible-when he saw the toddler next to Ally call her "Mommy".

Dez's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing or hearing. Ar first, I didn't recognize Ally because of her clothes or her hair, but the little girl next to her looks SO much like the Ally that I used to know, aside from her blonde hair. Then, the woman looked up, and I knew that it was Ally.

I quickly turn on the camera on my phone, press record, then put the phone in my shirt pocket with the camera sticking out. I am about to walk up to her and talk to her while my phone records our conversation, but Ally stands, with her guitar strapped around her, guitar case open on the ground; she strums her guitar, and begins to sing.

_The wall that I have built_

_To keep you out is starting to rust_

_Because everything around me_

_Just reminds me of us._

I would know that voice anywhere. It was indeed, Ally Dawson.

_I am an addict for dramatics_

_Black hair and pale skin_

_Yet I'm still collecting bones but_

_That's why closets are for skelotons_

_Undress your body_

_Hold it over my head_

_Because you know that if you knock_

_Then I will always let you in_

_I've been numb for so long_

_That I forgot how to feel_

_So I don't care _

_If it will break my heart _

_Just love me 'til we disapper_

I know this song. There are quite a few swear words in it, and I can tell that Ally is covering them up. Ally is certainly starting to grab people's attention. A small audience is gathering around her. I move in to get a closer look at her as she starts to sing the chourus.

_You said you'd never hurt me_

_Now this is all_

_That we have left_

_You were supposed to save me_

_From myself_

It is a bit of a slower song, but people are nodding their heads to the beat.

_The wall that I have built _

_To keep you out_

_Has crumbled to dust_

_And I hope that everything you see_

_Reminds you of us_

_I've been gone for so long_

_That I forgot what is real_

_So I dont care_

_If I will miss you please_

_Just love me 'till we disappear_

People notice the toddler sitting on the bench by Ally, and that's when a lot of them start throwing money in.

_You never said you'd haunt me_

_Now this is all that we have left_

_You were supposed to save me_

_From myself_

_You said you'd never love me_

_But look how hard someone can fall_

_I was supposed to save you_

_From yourslef_

_Now the sky is on fire_

_And we're all wide awake_

_There is no hope that we_

_Need to fix this mistake_

_We can't control who we hurt_

_So we love the pain away_

_So put all of your pride_

_All your guilt into me_

_And suck the air from my lungs_

_'Till I swallow your hate_

_We can't control how we hurt_

_So we love the pain away_

**(I don't own that song. The "F-bomb" is dropped quite a few times and I covered it up all of those times.)**

The small audience that had formed around Ally claps and cheers and throws money in the guitar case.

"Thankyou." Ally says.

I have a plan. I am going to act like I have no idea who she is, and see if I can get anything out of her.

Ally picks up all fo the money in her case, and I walk up and drop a twenty in it. Ally picks it up, then looks up at me, and I can tell that she is trying hard not to widen her eyes. She knows who I am, but I can tell that she has the same intentions as I do. She is going to act like she has no idea who I am.

I notice the charm bracelette with a golden microphone that her dad gave her, and the treble cleff necklace that Austin gave her. Oh yeah, it's defenatley her.

She regains her composure,"Um...Thankyou, sir." Ally says, putting the money in her purse.

"No problem." I say,"You're very talented. Say, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"I don't think so." Ally says. Wow. Her lying skills have improved.

"Hm. Well, the name's Dez Fisher, and I know talend when I see it, or in your case, hear it. I direct Austin Moon, accually, and a good friend of mine manages him."

Ally widens her eyes, acting surprised, "Really." she states.

"Yes, uh, what is your name, Ma'am?"

"Allyssa. Allyssa, uh Da-Daniels. Allyssa Daniels." Ally says.

Allyssa Daniels? Is she giving me a fake name? But then, I remember the toddler sitting there...is that her daughter? Is she married? Allyssa could be what Ally is short for, and Daniels could be her new last name...but I don't see a ring.

"Well, Allyssa Daniles, you should take my card." I say. I hand her a buisness card, "I'd also like to give your contact information to my manager friend. Could I have it?"

"You think I'm _that _good?"

"Yes, I do, Mrs. Daniels." I say, testing the waters.

Ally tilts her head, then comes to the realization, "Oh, I'm not married."

"Oh, my apologise. I saw the child and just assumed."

"Oh, uh...no sh-she's not mine, she's my uh...cousin! She's my cousin."

"What?" The toddler asks.

"Sshhhh..." Ally says to her.

I raise an eyebrow, "Any how, can I have your contact information?"

Ally's POV

"Any how, can I have your contact information?"

I'm not sure. If I say yes, I'll most likley have to go back to Miami and face everyone. But then again, I'm pretty sure Dez doesn't recognize me, so who's to say that anyone else will? But then again, Dez is, well...Dez. But then again, Dez looks so changed, so mature, and if he means the words that he is saying, I could end up making a lot of money that I _really _need.

"Okay." I say. I give him my phone number and email address, and he types thme into his phone,"Thank you, _Miss _Daniles. My friend shoudl get a hold of you within the next two weeks."

"Sounds good." I say.

"Oh, and, one last thing."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you _sure _we've never met before?"

I gulp, "I've never seen you before in my life."

Dez nods, "You have a good day, ma'am."

"You too." I say. As soon as Dez walks away, I immediatley regret giving him my contact information. I sit down next to Arrianned, "Okay, Princess, look, you're not my cousin. You're my daughter, just like I've always told you, but that man, can't know it."

"Why?" Arrianne asks.

"Because. He is _very _good friends with your dad."

"Oh..." Arrianne says. She knows about the situation with Austin and I, and somewhat understands. She'll get it when she's older.

"Yes, so that man can't know that I'm your mom. If we ever see him agani, you have to act like you're my cousin, okay?"

"Okay." Arrianne confirms.

I smile and kiss my daughter's forehead, "I love you, Arrianne."

"I love you too, Mommy." she says.

"Now, just sit here patiently while Mommy plays a couple more songs, and then I'll buy you some icecream! Okay?"

Arrianne smiles and nods ,"Okay."

I stnad and begin to play. I no longer see Dez. I can't help but wonder, what was Dez doing in _Indiana_-of all places-anyway?

_I'll take you back to armegeddon_

_I was awoken in screams_

_The day I realized_

_There was a devil in me_

I sing.

* * *

Dez's POV

I am back in my hotel room, sitting on my bed, watching the video my phone had taken.

It's perfect.

When the video ends, I press a few thigns, then press the phone to my ear, "Hey, it's me...so guess what?...I've found her, and I've got the video, phone number, and email address, to prove it."

**So, that's it for this chapter! What do you think of it so far? I know it's kind of slow now, but it will get better as we go, I promise. I'm really excited for this story. I think it will turn out well.**

**I saw "Tracks and Trouble" on youtube the other day, and it was good! I really liked it! I can't wait for the next episode!**

**So, tell me what you think, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Today is Saturday, and I have nothing going on. You know what that means. Update time! Yay! I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting, I just have a lot on my plate right now. I am moving across the county to LA in only 9 days, so...yeah.**

**Anyways, I saw the new episode on youtube on Tuesday, and it's going to be on Tv tomorrow! Yay! **

**I left you guys at a small cliff hanger last chapter, didn't I? In this chapter, is when the plot will start to come out a bit more, and I certainly hope you guys enjoy it. I got a lot of reviews. 16 on the first chapter, that's really good for me! Thank you all so much, and don't forget to review for this chapter too! I own no references used.**

The next day, Ally's POV

Arrianne and I have just gotten back from the park. I sang again, and made a decent amount of money. We are at home, watching some cartoons that Arrianne likes, but I since yesterday, I have been constantly watching my phone.

_knock knock knock_

I stand and go to the door. I look through to peek hole to see who it is, then I open the door to reveal Jazmine.

"Hey, Ally!" she says.

"Sssshhhh!"

"Oh, sorry, _Allyssa._" Jazmine says, walking into the apartment.

"Yes, you can come in." I say, sarcastically.

"Hey, Arrianne." Jazmine says, ignoring my last remark.

"Hi." Arrianne says.

Jazmine my only friend that is my age, and she knows my secret. She was the first to recognize me before I changed my look when we met at TGI Friday's.. She helped me out, with changing and everything. Jazmine is a spunky red head that reminds me of the old Dez...before he got so mature...Jazmine is still in her work unifrom for TGI Friday's, and her bright red locks are up in a bun.

"Just get off of work?" I ask.

"No, I just wore this for the-" Jazmine looks at Arrianne, "-_heck _of it." she says, sarcastically, as well as attempting to watch her language around Arrianne, which, I appreciate.

I roll my eyes. We go into the kitchen, "Coffee?" I ask.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jazmine asks, sitting at the table. I get a cup for Jazmine and myself, then I sit at the table across from Jazmine,"So, this guy comes into the resturaunt, right? Mid to late twenties, and he comes to the bar. He gets absolutley-" Jazmine peers at Arrianne in hte living room, "W-A-S-T-E-D and starts flirting with me and all of the other waitresses. You should have been there, it was hilarious."

"I would have, but I got fired, remember?"

"Well, you _did _slap a guy."

"He deserved it! It's not my fault that a guy got drunk at the bar and started feeling me up!"

"Whatever you say." Jazmine says,"Anyways, so what have you been up to?"

"I'm making money singing downtown at central park."

"Oooooooh, singing? Is that _really _the best idea, considering..." Jazmine trails off, pointing at Arrianne.

"I thought it was, until-you'll never guess who-showed up."

"Oh, who? *gasp* Austin?"

"No, Dez."

"Dez? That red-headed friend of Austin's? What was he doing here...of all places?"

"And Austin being here would make more sence?" I ask, "I don't know why he was here, but he heard me sing and he came up to me."

"Oh, God. What did he say? Did he recognize you?"

"Well, he introduced himself to me, so I don't think he completley recognized me, but he kept saying how familiar I looked. He said I was a good singer and he gave me his card, and he asked if he could give my contact information to his manager friend, AKA, Trish."

"Well, you didn't give it to him, did you?"

"Weeeelllll..."

"Ally!"

"I had to! I no longer have a job, and I can't make a living off of singing in the park for the rest of my life! I have a daughter that I _have _to take care of. I just told Dez that she was my cousin. But if Dez seriously didnt recognize me, and he seriously wants me to do this, I could end up making _a lot _of money that I _really _need. I had to take the chance."

"Well...I guess you _do _have a point there." Jazmine says, "So have you gotten a call yet?"

"No, not yet, I-" but I get cut off by my cellphone ringing. An unknown number appears on the screen. Both mine and Jazmine's eyes widen. I pick up my phone and answer it.

**Ally**/Mike

**Hello?**

Hello, is this Ally? It's Mike Moon

My eyes widen. I cover my phone wiht my hand and look at Jazmine, "Watch Arrianne. I need to take this outside." Jazmine nods. I walk out of my apartment and into the hallway.

**Mike?**

Hi, Sweetheart. Dez gave me your number.

***sarcastically* Of course he did.**

Listen. I need to talk to you. It's about you parents.

**My parents?**

Yes. You see, ever since you left, we've all been tracking you down to try and find you. That's why Dez was in Indiana. We seriously have been searching every inch of the county for you. When Dez found you, he called us and told us. Lester and Penny were in Virginia looking for you, and when they found out you were in Indiama, they immdediatley started driving there. But then...they got hit by a drunk driver...and it was pretty bad...

**So, what are you saying?**

*sigh* Ally...your parents are dead.

My eyes widen. Tears form in my eyes **What?**

Your parents are dead, Ally.

**Oh my God.**

I am so sorry, sweetheart. Unfortunatley, the accident was so horrible, that...that the parametics...couldn't get their bodies, because they were so...destroyed...

I start crying. Mike continues, I called to see if you would be interested in coming to their wake this Friday.

**Come back? T-to Miami? I-I don't think I-**

Ally, please.

**...This Friday?**

Yes.

**...No promises...but I'll see what I can do.**

Alright-

**On one condition.**

Of course. Anything.

**No one, and I mean NO ONE, can ask me about where I have been, or why I left.**

...*sigh* Done.

**Thankyou. And, um, Mike?**

Yes?

**...How is Austin doing?**

...*sigh* See you Friday.

The line goes dead. I just stnad there, in a stunned silence. Then, I go over to Mrs. Rodger's apartment and knock on her door.

_knock knock knock_

Mrs. Rodgers opens the door a second later, "Oh, hello, Allyssa."

"Hi, Mrs. Rodgers. Can you come over to my place for a minute so that I can talk to you."

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Rodgers says. We go over to my apartment.

"Hello, Mrs. Rodgers." Jazmine says.

"Hello, Dear." Mrs. Rodgers says.

"Arrianne, could you go practice in your room?" I ask. Arrianne nods and smiles. She goes to her room and shuts the door.

"An old family friend of mine just called." I say, "My parents died in a car accident. They're hacing a wake this Friday."

"Oh my God." Jazmine says.

"I am so sorry." Mrs. Rodgers says.

"I want to go, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to take Arrianne with me. Is there anyway that either of you could watch her over the weekend?"

"Ally-er, _Allyssa, _I can't. You know the resturaunt is crazy busy on the weekends." Jazmine says.

"I can't either, sweetheart. I'm going to visit my daughter in Denver." Mrs. Rodgers says.

I sigh, then start to cry.

"Oh, it'll be alright. I've got cookies in the oven at home, and I need to get them before they burn. I'll bring you girls some." Mrs. Rodgers says. She stands and goes back to her apartment.

"So, are you going to take Arrianne with you to the wake?" Jazmine asks.

"I'm going to have to!" I say, "I'll just say that she's my cousin again, I guess."

"What about Austin?"

"I am going to have to talk to Arrianne about that." I say. Just then, Mrs. Rodgers comes back in with the cookies.

* * *

"Okay, Arrianne, listen." I say. Mrs. Rodgers and Jazmine left, leaving Arrianne and I alone again, and we are currently munching on some of Mrs. Rodgers delicious cookies, "When we go to the wake, your dad is going to be there."

Arrianne's eyes widen and she shrinks back in her seat, "He is?""

"Yes. Now, remember what we talked about? He can't know about you, so when we go, I need you to call me _Ally _and pretend that you are my cousin. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, it's a very long drive to Miami. We'll stop at a hotel along the way, but we're going to be in the car for a long time. So I need you to pakc things that will keep you entertained."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Wednesday. We'll sing i the park tomorrow, to make a bit mroe money, and when we get back, I need you to pack."

"How long will we be gone?" Arrianne asks.

"I'm not sure. Once we get there, we're going to stay at my old house, where I grew up."

"Okay...Mommy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Well, you said that Austin can't know that I'm his daughter, right?"

I nod, "That's right."

"Well...if I can't be his daughter...can I be his friend? He was your friend, wasn't he?"

I nod and chuckles, "Yes, I suppose you can be."

Arrianne smiles.

"Now, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. It's getting late."

"'Kay." Arrianne says. She hops out of her seat and goes into the bathroom.

I smile at my daughter. Maybe things will work out after all. I almost feel guilty that after this wake, I'm going to run away again. Somewhere they won't ever find me...

**So, that's a wrap for this chapter. I know it was shorter than the other one, but I still think it was pretty good. I MIGHT update later on, but I'm not making any promises. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! How are you all?! I am in a pretty good mood. Music Helps.**

**So, last chapter is when the plot started to get a bit more interesting, am I right? I think this chapter is going to be a bit slow, kind of a filler chapter, but yet, it's really important too. I don't know. I guess I'll just see what you guys think in your reviews. Please review! I own no references used.**

Ally's POV

Today is Wednesday. Arrianne and I are going to hit the road today. It is about a twenty hour drive to Miami, but we plan on stopping at a hotel along the way. Arrianne gets bored very easily-she gets that from her father-so I am going to pack as many things to keep her entertained on this long drive as possible.

It is 10 o'clock am right now, I plan on driving 12 hours today, and 8 tomorrow. When we get to Miami, we are going to be staying at my old house...where I grew up...where so many other things happend in my life...

After Arrianne and I eat breakfast, we head downstairs and outside. I managed to pack everything that we needed in one suitcase and a duffle bag. I also have a backpack full of coloring books and other things to keep Arrianne occupied. I put the suitcase and duffle bag in the trunk, then put Arrianne in her carseat. I put the backpack of things next to her so that she can get to it whenever she wants it.

I get in the driver's seat, and start out long drive to Miami. I haven't been there since I was a month pregnant with Arrianne, so it's been almost five years...I can't believe that I am doing this, but it's for my parents. I never got to say goodbye, I feel like I should, right?

So, once all of this is done, I already have a plan on where I am going to run away to next. I'm going somewhere that absolutley no one would expect me to go. Somewhere like...Nebraska, or Wyoming, or Montana. I'll dye my hair again. Maybe a blonde this time, so that I'll accually look like Arrianne's mother. I don't know how I'm going to explain Arriane having blonde hair once we get to the wake, and I don't know how I'm going to face Dez, after I gave him that fake name. That is going to be absolutley humiliating.

I then start thinking about Trish. My best friend since kindergarten. I used to tell her everything, and by everything, I mean _everything_. So it must have been frustrating for her for me to just disappear, and for her especially to not know why or where I left. She doesn't know about Arrianne. I am concerened, because Trish has met a lot of my relatives, so I'm just afraid that she won't believe that Arrianne is my cousin. Hopefully, she won't quite know what to believe out of me, and she'll just accept Arrianne as a cousin that she's never met.

And then there's Austin. Oh, Austin. The father of Arrianne, and he doesn't know it. I have no idea what I am going to do if he finds out, but you know what, he won't. I need to stop worrying about that, and I need to stop worrying about Austin, period. I don't care if he tells me he's still in love with me, because I'm still in love with him too, but I have a daughter to focus on, and he has a career to focus on. That's exactly why he doesn't know about Arrianne. Being a performer is his wildest dream, and if I was the one that stopped him from pursuing his dream, just because I refused to give up my child, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but I was NOT willing to give Arrianne up; and if Austin had found out that I was pregnant, there is no way he would have let me give her away, even if I wanted to, which I never did.

I start thinking more about where I am going to run away to next, how I'm going to disguise myself, etc. It will be risky, but it will be all worth it when Arrianne and I can live in peace, without me having to worry about someone from back home contacting me...but then again...if I hadn't left, my parents would still be here. My parents got into that car accident because of me. Because they were looking for me. If I had stayed in Miami with Arrianne...would they still be here? What would my life be like if I had stayed?...

No. Ally, don't think about that.

"Mommy?" Arrianne asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can I watch the movie now?"

"Oh, sure." I say. I'd told Arrianne that she could watch a movie on my phone if she wanted to. I just hand Arrianne my phone. She knows how to work it. She puts on Madagascar, so I know that she will be entertained for an hour and a half or so.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"What, Princess?"

"The movie's over." Arrianne says, handing me my phone back.

"Okay. Thankyou." I say, taking my phone. I plug it into the car charger because it is now almost dead. We have been driving for a little over two hours.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah." Arrianne says, nodding.

We are in Southern Indiana. We should hit Kentucky in about an hour or so, but it will take longer if we stop to eat. I'm not really that hungry though. We stop at McDonalds (I know, healthy right?). I get Arrianne a happy meal and I just get a blueberry pomigranite smoothie. Those things are so delicious, it's not even funny.

"Can we listen to a CD?" Arrianne asks.

"Yeah. The case is right next to you, Princess." I say.

Arrianne grabs the case with all of our CD's in it and goes through them, muching on a chicken nugget as she does so. She finds one and hands it to me, "Here." she says.

I take it, and put it in the CD player without even looking at it. The music starts to play.

_Sometimes_

_I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_Hey_

_What are you thinking_

This is the very first Austin Moon album. We don't listen to Austin very often, but I never had the heart to throw out his albums that I already had when I left, and I always go out to get a new one when it comes out. Though most of them, I haven't even listend to. I just buy them for the sake of having them. But no matter how hard I will try to forget Austin, I will always have my daughter, with the bleach blonde hair. Jazmine and Mrs. Rodgers say that Arrianne looks a lot like me, and maybe she does, but she defenatley has Austin's eyes, with the little specks of gold in them, and it is obvious that she has his hair. That's what I'm afraid of the most, is her hair. I only hope that the fact that Arrianne supposedly looks a lot like me, will have people buying that she is my cousin.

* * *

It's hours later;getting late. As I drive, I see the sun set in the horizon. I lok in my review mirror, and see Arrianne, falling aslep in her seat. She is covered up in her blanket. I can't imagine she's too comfortable sleeping in her carseat, but I suppose it's all we have at the moment. I'll find a hotel and we'll settle for the night. I am beyond nervous. I haven't seen my friends, family, any of them, in years. Five years...

I see a billboard for a hotel off the next exit. I turn, and in about ten minutes, I'm at the hotel. I park the car, and I'm about to shut it off, when a certain song comes on. I haven't really been paying attention to what is playing so far, but this song catches my attention. I start tearing up when I hear it.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how _

_It all happend_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights, everything_

_Felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you _

_Miss me too_

_If you don't it's _

_The one thing that I _

_Wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when_

_I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when_

_I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time, it's true_

_How long 'till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh, Oh_

_If all we are _

_Is just a moment_

_Don't forget_

_Because I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

That's as much as I can listen to before I have to shut if off. I wipe my tears away, and regain my composure. I shut off the car, and put my keys in my purse. I get out of the car, then go to the trunk and open it. I sling the duffle bag over my shoulder, and set the suitcase on the ground. I open the back door. I put Arrianne's back pack of things to keep her entertained that she had with her in the back seat and put that on. I then slowly unbuckle Arrianne from her seat because she has fallen asleep, and I don't want to wake her. I pick her up with one hand, shut the door, then grab the suitcase with the other hand.

I approach the hotel, and luckily, someone walking out holds the door open for me. I approach the front desk, and check in as quickly as I can so that I can get Arrianne in a bed. I get a room with only one bed because it's cheeper. I don't mind sharing a bed with Arrianne for tonight.

I get my key and find my room easily. Once I get in there, I feel releaved. I slowly set Arrianne down in the bed, then take off the duffle bag and back pack. I let out a heavy sigh, then open the duffle bag and get Arrianne's pajamas out. I slowly undress her and put them on. She kind of wakes up, but is still a bit hazy.

"Where are we, Mommy?" she asks.

"We're at a hotel, Princess." I say, "Just let Mommy put your pj's on, and you can go back to sleep." I say.

Arrianne nods. Once I finish with her, she flops down on the bed, falling back asleep almost instantlly. I smile at her. She's so cute when she's tired. Don't get me wrong, she's cute in general, but you know what I mean.

I grab some pajamas for myself, then walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. The hot water on my back feels nice. I let out a sigh of relief and tiredness, and just stand there for a while, before I grab the shampoo and start to wash my hair.

* * *

"Mommy, wake up." Arrianne says, the next morning.

I blink a few times and sit up, "Alright, I'm up;I'm up." I say. I turn to Arrianne, "Are you hungry?" I ask. She nods, "Then let's get dressed, and we'll go down and eat some breakfast."

I brush Arrianne's hair, and leave it down on her shoulders. I put her in jean shorts that go to just above her knees, and a green T-shirt with music notes on it, then put on green sandles to match. I put on a red cami, a white jacket over that, then black skinny jeans. I put my hair in a high pony tail, put on my jewelry that I wear everyday, and add some quick make-up.

Afterwords, Arrianne and I head down to where the continental breakfast is. I grab some french toast and an apple, and I help Arrianne get-who would have guessed?-pancakes. Hotel pancakes are so small. They could seriously fit in the palm of my hand. Everything is pretty good though. Filling too. It should hold us over until lunch, but I don't even know what time it is right now. I never bothered to check. I look at my phone. 8:45. At this rate, we should be in Miami somewhere between 7-9 o'clock, but then I remember, Florida is an hour ahead of the time that I'm used to, so there, it would be between 8-10 o'clock. The funeral tomorrow is in the after noon, and I have to admit, I am pretty scared.

* * *

After lots of driving, and listening to-I'm pretty sure-all of Austin's albums-some of these songs, I've never heard before-and very long hours of driving, we make it to Miami. I recognize and remember lots of places here, but a lot has also changed.

After about another half an hour-because despite how late it is, traffic was HORRIBLE-we reach my house. It's about 9 o'clock Florida time;we got here so late because of all of the traffic.

Arrianne is still awake. I get her and all of our luggage. She puts on her back pack and carries her blanket, and I get the suitcase and duffle bag. We walk up the steps, and I find the key underneath the doormat, just like my dad always used to put it. I open the door, and we walk in. The house looks almost exactly the same as it did when I left it.

We walk upstairs to my old bedroom, which has remained untouched. Bottles of nail polish still on my desk and nightstand, old homework and reports on my desk. Some of my clothes are still in my closet. It's accually very dusty in here, and it makes me wonder if anyone has ever set foot in here since I left...Whatever. I'm too tired to think. I quickly bathe Arrianne, sicne she hasn't bathed in a couple of days, and I decide that I'll just shower tomorrow morning. After words, Arrianne and I both flop on my old bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

**Next time, on "Coming Home and Consequences".**

_"Just look at yourself, Ally. You've changed so much." Dez says._

_"_I've _changed? Look at yourself! You're so...mature!"_

_"I changed because I had to! I had to get serious because Austin, my best friend in the whole world, started falling apart when you left, and I was trying, and still am trying, to keep him together!" Dez exclaims._

_"Well, maybe I also changed because I _had _to!" _

_"Why? What's your reason? Is it Arrianne? Is Arrianne why you changed, why you left?"_

_"Why would Arrianne have anything to do with me leaving?" I ask, lying._

_"Tell me the truth, Ally. Who is Arrianne?" Dez asks._

_"What are you talking about? I told you, she's my cousin!"_

_"Are you sure? Because most little kids don't call their older cousins '_Mommy'_"_

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I hope that little preview of the next one will get you excited to read it! Please reveiw!**

**The new episode is on tonight! I mean, I already saw it on youtube,-and it was pretty good-but I'm still excited! Who else is excited?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of fanfiction and beyond! How is everyone doing on this fine evening...or, at least it's evening where I am, I'm not sure what it's like for some of the other people out there reading this. Where I am, it is 8:57, so I'd label that as evening or night.**

**Who saw the new episode? I saw it on youtube but I didn't get a change to see it tonight, so was there a promo for the new episode? Does anyone know?**

**Anyway. I own no references used, and we will FINALLY get to have Austin's point of view. So enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I am currently on my way to Lester and Penny's wake. This is accually really sad for me. Lester and Penny were like second parents to me. They came to my concerts when my accual parents couldn't. They supported my music, and let me use the practice room to write even after Ally left...I wonder if she'll be there today...

I found out from Dez that Ally is alive. I feel so stupid. Lots of kids at school thought that she was dead, and so did some of her relatives...and for a while, so did I... I can't help but wonder why she left, though I suppose I'll find out today, won't I? That is, if she shows up.

I honestly don't know what I'll do if Ally shows up. I mean, who does? But this is her parents, I would think that she would come to their wake, of all people, but since Ally left, I've never been quite sure what to think.

I arrive at the place and get out of my car. I quickly adjust my black tie and black jacket-I'm wearing all black except for a white undershirt-then walk in. I see my parents, and Trish and Dez. I also see a lot of Ally's relatives, and some other people that I don't recognize. I'm a little late;the ceremony is going to start any minute now. The traffic was horrible, so that's why I'm late I guess.

My parents, Trish, Dez and I, all sit down together. There are lots of pictures, and there is a slide show on a flat screen TV in the back of the room. In the front of the room, instead of coffins, there are large pictures. One of Lester, the other of Penny. I guess in the car accident, their bodies were so...torn up...that they weren't able to...put them back together...to put them in coffins...what a horrible way to die...

I look all around. Dez, Trish, _and _my parents say that they have _not _seen her. Dez says she looks almost nothing like herself anymore, but he still hasn't seen her here. He said that she still wears the bracelett her dad gave her, and the necklace I gave her. He said that when he found her, she was wearing the black hoodie I gave her...

The ceremony starts, and sure enough, Ally isn't here. Figures. I should have known that she wouldn't show up. All of her relatives are here sobbing their eyes out, her parents are dead, and she can't show up for something like this-

Suddenly, someone quietly walks in. The doors are in the back, so they luckily don't draw too much attention from most of the people, but they certainly drew _my _attention.

Ally.

She was wearing a black blouse and a knee high pencil skirt. She had her hair in a tight bun, and a hat with a vail on it to cover her face...her hair is...black, and...is that...blue? She's wearing black pumps. But there's something else. She's carrying a blonde toddler, who looks to be anywhere between 3 and 5 years of age.

I nudge Dez and point to Ally, who takes a seat in the back row, "Who is that?" I whisper, pointing to the toddler.

"Her cousin." Dez says.

I nod, and turn my attention back to the ceremony.

"I'd now like to ask Lester and Penny's daughter, Allyssa, to come up and say a few words."

* * *

Ally's POV

I adjust my hat. It has a vail on it to cover my face a bit. I don't want people to recognize me. I put Arrianne in a black dress with white polka-dots on it. Crap! We're late! I finish adjusting my hat in the review mirror of my car, then get out, and get Arrianne out. I carry her with me as we walk in. Luckily, the entrace is in the back of the room, so I don't draw too much attention to myself, however, I _do _draw the attention of _someone._

Austin.

But I pretend that I don't notice. I take a seat in the back row, and tune in to the ceremony. Austin turns back around and does the same.

"I'd now like to ask Lester and Penny's daughter, Allyssa, to come up and say a few words."

No. No. No.

Austin turns around and looks at me again. He, and a few other people know that I am here, so I can't just skip out.

"Stay right here, okay?" I say to Arrianne. She nods.

I slowly stand, and make my way up to the front of the room. There are no coffins, only larger pictures of my mother and father. I make it there, and turn around. Everyone knows that I'm here now, so this hat is no use. I take it off, revealing my face and hair. A single strand of hair hangs down my cheek, and that strand just so happens to be bright blue. Everyone else acts like they don't notice, but Austin's eyes widen, and Trish's eyes widen. I pretend like I don't notice.

"Um...H-hi, everyone." I start, "Um...m-my name i-is Allyssa, a-and I am...Lester and Penny's daughter." I stutter. Ally, you got over your stage fright years ago, just go with it. I clear my throat, then continue, "Um...I'm sorry, I'm not prepared at all. I had no idea that my parents would want me to speak for them, though I guess I should have expected it. As you all know, it has always been my dream, to pursue a career in music, and both of my parents were very supportive of that. I used to have very horrible stage fright. To the point where, just being in front of a small audience to make a speech was paralyzing. As you all can tell by the fact that I am talking to you right now, I have gotten over that stage fright. I remember...the night that I conquered my stage fright. Both of my parents told me how supportive of me. I performed at my mother's book release party when she got back from Africa, and my dad got me this, "I say, raising my writst to hold up my charm bracelett with a golden microphon, "for being brave enough to conquer my biggest fear. When I finally did perform...well...that was...the best night of my life...for more reasons than one...and I mean that..." I say. I look directly at Austin when I say that, and he looks at me. We make eye contact, "Um...also that night...some...other teenage drama happend in my life, "Austin's eyes slightly widen, "I'm not going to name specifics," Austin looks releaved, "but when that happend, I remember being able to go to my parents with that, and them completley understanding...and..." I start to tear up, "I didn't get to say goodbye..." I say quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I look down at my feet, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I say.

I rush off of stage, grab Arrianne, and walk out of the building.

Austin's POV

She walks out. She just...walks out. Dez suddenly stands and follows her.

Ally's POV

I hear footsteps behind me, and I quicken my pace.

"Ally, wait!" I hear. Dez. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I just couldn't do it anymore."

"No." Dez says, "Why did you leave five years ago?"

I blink, "Well," I say, trying to think of a new subject, "I'm not the only one who needs to explain themselves. What about you? Huh? Why did you suddenly change?"

"Don't change the subject." Dez says, "I mean, just look at yourself Ally. You've changed so much." Dez says, looking at my hair.

"_I've _changed? Look at yourself! You're so...mature!"

"I changed becasue I had to! I had to get serious becasue Austin, my best friend in the whole world, started falling apart when you left, and I was trying, and still am trying, to keep him together!" Dez exclaims.

"Well, maybe I also changed because I had to!"

"Why? What's your reason? Is it Arrianne? Is Arrianne why you changed, why you left?"

How does he know her name? I suppose he could have over heard me talking to her back in Indiana, "Why would Arrianne have anything to do with me leaving?" I ask.

"Tell me the truth, Ally. Who is Arrianne?" Dez asks.

"What are you talking about? I told you, she's my cousin!"

"Are you sure? Because little kids don't call their older cousins _'Mommy'_." Dez says.

I look at him, stunned, "How did you-"

"I may or may not have overheard some things back in Indiana." Dez says ,"Look. You and I. Will talk. Later. But right now, I want you to go back in there. You don't have to speak, but go in there for the rest of the ceremony, and sit with all of your old friends."

"Dez, I-"

"You'll do it or I'll tell everyone that Arrianne is Austin's daughter."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops, "How did you-"

"Like I said, we'll talk later." Dez says.

I decide not to argue. I turn on my heal and walk back towards the building. Dez holds the door open for me and I step in; he walks in behind me. He grabs my shoulders, and leads me to where they were sitting. Wouldn't you know, he sits me next to Austin. Great. I sit Arrianne on my lap, facing me, and she lays her head on my chest. I tune in to the ceremony, ignoring all of the looks I am getting.

Austin's POV

I don't know what Dez said to her, but whatever it was, it worked. I see the door open, and Ally walks in, still holding that blonde toddler that Dez said was her cousin. Dez walks in behind her. He grabs her shoulders, and pushes her forward until they reach here. He sits Ally down next to me, then sits down next to her. Ally sets the toddler on her lap facing her, and the girl puts her head on Ally's chest. Ally looks forward, paying attention to the ceremony, and not all of the strange looks she is getting..._what _did she do with her hair?! It's _black _and..._BLUE!_ Don't get me wrong, it looks good on her accually, but it's so not her style. I wonder what happend to her.

I also notice that she is wearing the treble cleff necklace that I gave her...that's kind of sweet...

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel somone stairing at me. I look down, and see that that someone, is the toddler on Ally's lap. When she sees me looking at her too, she smiles up at me. I give her a small smile back and wink at her. She lets out a small giggle. Ally looks at her, then looks at me...and smiles...I can honestly say that I've missed that smile. Ally pats the girl on the head, then returns her attention to the ceremony.

* * *

Ally's POV

Since my parents bodies weren't...recovered...there was no ceremony at the cemetary. We just go straight to the lunch afterwords. Arrianne and I each get something to eat and find an empty table to sit at. No one sits next to us, and to be honest, I'm kind of glad about that...

I suddenly get a text, from a number that I don't recognize. I look at it.

_Your old house. Tomorrow. 2 oclock._

I look up, and see Dez, looking at me. He nods to me, signaling that he was the one that sent the text. Oh, right. He has my contact information.

I nod back to him.

Suddenly, an older man approaches me, "Excuse me ma'am, are you Allyssa?"

"Um...yes."

The man sits, "I'm Chris Olsen, I was your parents' lawyer. I'd like to talk about Sonic Boom."

I almost choke on my food. I'd almost completley forgotten about Sonic Boom!, "What _about _it?" I ask.

"Well, obviously, Lester can no longer run it, and since you are Lester and Penny's only heir, I was wondering if _you'd _be interested in taking it over."

My eyes widen, "Oh, um...I'm sorry, sir, but I just can't do that. I-I've got too much on my plate right now, I just can't."

Chris nods," I completley understand, but would you at least be interested in running it until we can either find someone else to run it, or sell it?"

I ponder this. I think about my parents. I never got to say goodbye to them. I hurt them very badly when I left...this could be my way of repaying them, "Yes, I suppose I could do that."

"Great. Um, I hope you don't mind, but a Mr. Mike Moon gave me your phone number. I'll call you when you should come to my office, and we'll discuss the details."

"Okay." I say.

"Great. Thankyou. I'll let you get back to your meal."

I nod. Chris stands up and walks away.

It's then, when the realization dawns upon me.

I just agreed to staying in Miami for even longer.

* * *

**Next time on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_Arrianne walks down the stairs; she's just woken up from her nap in my bedroom. She carries her blanket with her, and her eyes widen when she sees Dez._

_"Hi, Ally." she says._

_"No, sweetie. You can call me Mommy around this man." I say, gesturing to Dez, "He knows everything." I say._

_Arrianne walks over and sits on my lap, "Arrianne, there's someone that I want you to meet." I say, "This is your Uncle Dez."_

* * *

**So in my opinion, that was pretty good.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! So, I saw the A&A episode that was on tonight on youtube a few days ago, but I didn't get a chance to see it on TV tonight. My question is, did they show a promo for the next episode?**

**If you have a face book page, please check out "Auslly fanfics" becaust I will try to post chapters of this story on that page as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So, I want to get right to it today! I own no references used. Don't forget to review!**

That same day, Austin's POV

I still can't believe that Ally accually showed up. We're now all at the lunch after the ceremony, but all I can think of is Ally. How long is she going to be here? Is she going to leave again? Sure, I'm still furious with her over the fact that she left and she won't tell any of us why, but she's still the love of my life.

I need to think. I stand from my seat and walk outside for some fresh air. I take a deep breath. It's a nice day today. A cool may breeze blows through the air.

I hear other voices near by. I look over to see who it is. There is a small play area outside the building where the lunch is being held, and who do you think I see over there? I see a blonde toddler pushing herself on the swings, and a woman with-as weird as it is for me to say this-black and blue hair, sitting on the bench.

The toddler hops off of the swing and moves on to something else. I slowly walk over to them. The girl goes down the slide, then jumps off. She looks up, and sees me, and freezes up completley. That's weird. This little girl was smiling at me earlier when she was on Ally's lap during the ceremony. Why is she suddenly looking deathly afraid of me?

"Princess?" Ally asks. She turns around and sees me. Her eyes widen. Ally then turns to the toddler, and gives her a look that I myself cannot read, but that the toddler apparently can. The toddler slowly nods, then resumes playing. Ally tunrs to me and gives me a smile.

"Hey." she says.

"Um...hey." I say, "How are you holding up?"

Ally shrugs. I sit down next to her, "Look...if you _honestly _can not tell me why you left, if it's just _that _personal...then I won't ask you anything, so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?" I ask.

Ally nods, looking releaved. I can't help but wonder why, but I promised not to say anything, so I won't.

"So listen, um...I do have _one _question though...what on _earth _did you do to your hair?" I ask.

Ally chuckles, "What? You don't like it?" she asks, playfully.

I laugh, "No, it accually looks really good, all black and...with a blue stripe." I say.

Ally laughs, and I do too.

"So how long are you going to be here?" I ask.

"I don't know, accually. I'm going to be running Sonic Boom until someone else can take it off my hands."

"You're selling it?"

"Maybe. I'm either going to sell it, or find someone else to run it. I can't run it forever. I just...have a bit too much on my plate right now..."

"Well...if there is anything that I can do to help you, let me know." I say.

"Thankyou. So, how is your music going?" Ally asks.

"Pretty well, I'd say..." I say. I suddenly start looking around.

"What's wrong?" Ally asks.

"Paparazzi. They are seriously every where. Me talking to you will surely land the cover of a magazine if anyone catches me, and I don't want that. I want you to have your privacy."

"Why do you think I dyed my hair?" Ally asks.

"Good point, but I still don't want them getting the wrong idea or anything." I say, sheepishly.

"Well, in order for them to get a shot of us talking, they'd have to be atleast an earshot away, so they should know that," Ally suddenly raises her voice, "We're just two friends having a conversation and the blonde girl is just my cousin!"

I wonder why she'd bring up the toddler, but they do look a lot alike. I guess the paparazzi could mistake her for being Ally's daughter.

"Speaking of the blonde girl, that's Arrianne." Ally says, hesetantly.

I just stare at her. Arrianne was my sister's name before...I take a deep breath and regain my composure, "Pretty name." I say.

"Yeah..." Ally says, probably knowing what I'm thinking.

There is a small, awkward silence. I break it, "So, um...Dez, Trish, and I are all going to hang out at the mall tomorrow around noon. Do you want to join?"

"I'll have to bring Arrianne. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." I say, smiling. I'm excited to get to hang out with Ally again. I can never thank Jazmine enough. **(What? How does Austin know who Jazmine is?)**

* * *

The next day Ally's POV

I straighten my hair, letting the blue show, and put on a black beenie. I put on a green shirt, black jean shorts, and a black hoodie-which just so happens to be the one that Austin gave me. Lastly, I put on black ankle high, high-healed boots. I also put on my necklace and bracelett on. I put Arrianne in a blue shirt and a floral skort that goes to her knees, and put her hair in a high pony tail. If I'm going to hang out with all of my "friends" now, I guess Dez will just come a bit later, though, he did say that he would come to my place at five. If we're still hanging out by then, I'll just make an excuse to leave.

I grab my purse, then Arrianne and I head out. I am accually surprised how well Austin handled Arrianne. I named Arrianne after Austin's late sister, Arrianne Joy Moon. I was really good friends with her, then she went on a class trip (she went to a boarding school in Orlando) and the plane kind of...crashed...So anyway, when I told him that that was her name, I could tell that his thoughts instanlly went to his sister, but he seemed to handle it well.

We arrive at mall of Miami, and I manage to get a half-way-decent parking spot. I get Arrianne out of her carseat, and we start walking towards the mall. I don't have any of their phone numbers besides Dez, so I'm not quite sure where they'll want to meet me. I'm looking forward to hanging out with all of them again, and terrified all the same. Somehow, Dez knows that Arrianne is mine and Austin's child. He said he wouldn't tell anyone if I did what he said, but I'm still worried.

We walk in to the food court when,

"Ally!"

I turn my head, and see Austin, Dez, and Trish. Austin is the one that had called my name. I pick up Arrianne and we walk over to a table by Mini's and sit by them.

"H-hey guys." I say, awkwardly.

"Hi, Ally." Trish says, like I never left, like everything was normal,"Who's this?" Trish asks, refering to Arrianne.

"This is my cousin, Arrianne." I say. Trish's eyes widen, and she gives Austin a glance, then she looks back at me, "That's a really pretty name."

"Thankyou." Arrianne says.

We talk and eat, but we don't eat at Mini's because the food portions there are too small. We just decide to hit the melody diner. We get one of the larger booths, and look at our menus. Arrianne absolutley loved the singing waiters and waitresses. We all laugh and talk, and everyone loves Arrianne. We're having so much fun, I almost forget that Dez knows almost everything. I then remember that I have Dez's number. Even though he's sitting right next to me, I send him a text.

_You haven't told anyone, right?_

A second later, he responds.

**No. You're good.**

I feel a wave of relief go through me, though I try not to show it.

* * *

A while later, we all decide to take a break from looking around at the stores. We sit down on some of the benches by the kids' play area, and we let Arrianne go explore that. I keep an eye on her, but talk to all of my...friends...too.

Trish gets a call from one of her other clients-turns out she doesn't just manage Austin anymore-and she ends up having to leave. She gives me one last hug, and squeezes me tight. I hug her back. It's been so long since I've seen her; I really missed her, and I think it's pretty obvious that she's missed me too.

"Don't run off on me again, okay girl?" Trish asks.

"I won't." I say.

Lies.

Dez makes up an excuse to leave too. It's only 3:30 though. Maybe it's just to let me get some time alone with Austin. Patch things up.

When Dez leaves, Austin turns to me, "You know..." he starts, "Trish, she...she thought you were dead...and I kind of did too..."

I blink. I'm not really sure how to respond to that.

"I'm just so glad that you're back, Ally." he continues.

"Austin, you know I'm not back forever." I object.

"But why can't you be? Why can't you stay?"

I sigh, "*sigh* It's just complicated, Austin, okay?"

"What? What's complicated?"

"Austin, you promised." I say, refering to what he said yesterday.

Austin sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry, it's...it's just that..." Austin trails off, looks down at his hands, then looks back up at me, dead in the eye, "I've missed you..._so _much...you have no idea..."

I don't respond.

"Ally please...I won't ask. I won't make you tell me anything, just please, please stay...stay with me..." he says, almost whispering. He puts a blue strand of hair behind my ear, cups my cheek, and slowly leans in. I want to kiss him, so, so badly, but I can't.

"Ally!" Arrianne exclaims.

Thank you God.

"Yes, Princess?" I say, turning to face her.

"Can we please go to the candy store? Pllleeeeaaassssseeeee?..." Arrianne asks.

Austin chuckles, "Wow. She's good at begging." he says.

"She's certainly persuasive." I say.

Austin stands up and smiles, "Come on, Ari, let's hit that candy shop." he says. He scoops her up and spins her around, then lifts her up and sets her on his shoulders.

I smile ear to ear.

If only he knew...

He really is good with Arrianne, though he barley knows her.

* * *

After stuffing ourselves with chocolate and lolly pops, I then notice the time. Dez said he would be at my place at 5 oclock. I'd better get going soon.

"Well, we've got to go. I'm meeting with Chris to discuss Sonic Boom." I lie.

"Okay." Austin says, buying it, "So, um...do you think I could have your number? Maybe we can hook up tomorrow."

"Sure." I say. I give him my number. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to change it again next time I run away anyway.

"Thanks." Austin says. He gives me one last hug, and I hug him back. I've missed his hugs so much...

Arrianne hugs Austin's leg. Austin chuckles and lets go of me. He kneals down to Arrianne's height, "And I certainly hope to see _you _again." he says, ruffling her hair. He stands up again. Arrianne takes my hand, and we walk away...

* * *

I'm at home now. Arrianne is taking a nap in my room upstairs. After her sugar high, she literally fell to the ground in exaustion. To be honest, it was pretty funny.

My thoughts are interrupted when,

_knock knock knock _

I open the door, and see Dez. He's right on time.

"Hey, Dez. Come on in." I say.

"Thanks." he says, walking in.

"Have a seat." I say.

He nods. He sits on one of the couches, and I sit on the opposite on.

"Okay, I want to know what you know, so I know how much I have to explain." I say.

"I had a friend of mine in Indiana keep an eye out for you. They found you. I came."

"How did you know about Arrianne?" I ask.

"This 'friend' of mine, just so happend to work at TGI Friday's with you before you got fired for slapping a drunk man." Dez says.

"Who is this 'friend' of yours?"

"I can't tell you that." Dez says.

Well, I suppose if they worked at Friday's, they could have over heard one of mine and Jazmine's conversations, then told Dez.

"I know that you got pregnant with Arrianne when you were sixteen, and you ran away so because you didn't want to give up the child, but the child was Austin's, and you didn't want to ruin your career." Dez says.

I blink, "So, is that why you came here? To tell me what you know and rub it in my face?"

"No. I came here to talk some sence in to you. You need to tell Austin."

"No!"

"Ally, he has missed you SO much. He thought you were DEAD! When we got word that weren't found anywhere in Miami, he did everything in his power to help the police find you, and they found nothing. After the police gave up, so did Austin, and he stayed locked up in his room, only coming out occasionally, for two. Months. He locked his door, and just cried. He missed so much school. His grades dropped. It's a miracle he graduated! He just stayed in his room, and cried over losing you. That's why I'm not silly anymore! I had to. Grow. Up. Because he was falling apart, and I had to be the responsible one that kept him together...But now that you're back, you can fix him."

"I'm sorry, Dez. I just can't."

Dez shakes his head in disbelief.

Just then, Arrianne walks down the stairs; she's just woken up from her nap in my bedroom. She carries her blanket with her, and her eyes widen when she sees Dez, "Hi, Ally." she says.

"No, sweetie. You can call me Mommy around this man, " I say, gesturing to Dez, "He knows everything." I say.

Arrianne walks over and sits on my lap, "Arrianne, there's someone I want you to meet, "I say, even though she's already met Dez, she doesn't know who he REALLY is, "This is your Uncle Dez."

Arrianne gives a small wave, still not sure about how she's feeling about this situation.

"Ari, don't you want Austin to know that he's your dad?" Dez asks.

Arrianne shakes her head sadly, "Not if it means he can't sing anymore." she says.

Dez looks at me.

"I didn't tell her to say that! That is _her _opinion." I say, defensivley.

Arrianne nods, "Austin is a great singer, and I don't want him to stop." she says.

Dez shakes his head, "I can't believe this. You _seriously _don't want Austin to know?"

I shake my head no.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Dez says. He stands up, "I belive I am done here." he says. He walks out of the house.

* * *

**Next time on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_"So, how is everything going?"_

_"*sigh* I don't know, little sis. It's frustrating."_

_"Oh, come on, Dez. She'll crack eventually."_

_"I certainly hope so. Oh by the way, thanks for telling me where she was."_

_"No problem. I became friends with her, and she finally trusted me enough to tell me her life story. It was really sad. I feel bad for her."_

_"Don't worry, Jazmine. You did the right thing, but if Ally won't tell Austin herself, Austin is just going to have to find out. How are we going to do that?_

_"Well, you know that song that Austin and Ally were in the process of writing when Ally left?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, Ally finished it when she moved out here. She also taught Arrianne how to play piano. Arrianne just so happens to really like playing that song. If we can some how get her to play that song in front of Austin, I think everything will come out."_

_"Jazmine! You're a genius! The best little sister a guy could ask for."_

_"Thanks, Dez. I try."_

* * *

**Hello! I went swimming today, and now I'm all sunbured! Ah! But at least it will tan over. I'll be fine in a day or two, but my tan lines are RIDICULOUS!**

**So anyways, I'd say that was a pretty good chapter, especially the preview for next time! Ha!**

**So please review, and if you have a facebook page, please check out "Auslly fanfics"! **

**I want to see a promo for the new episode and they haven't released one yet! Gah! It sucks! I want to see a promo for the next one! The more episodes that air, the closer we get to "Tunes and Trials"! And then the unblocked kiss in a certain episode that I will not name for those of you that don't like spoilers. However, if you DO in fact want to know what episode the unblocked kiss is in, feel free to ask me, and I'll try to get back to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everybody! How is everyone doing? I for one, am in a GREAT mood! I'm not even sure why, maybe it's because I'M MOVING TO LA IN SIX DAYS! WOOOOO HOOOO! So yeah. I'm in a pretty good mood.**

**So last chapter, I believe I gave you guys a pretty interesting preview for this chapter, didn't I? I'm certainly excited to write it. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Dez's POV

After talking with Ally-and getting no where-I decide to video chat my sister, for some advise. You see, my sister is my twin, but I'm older than her by like...an hour. So she considers me her big brother. She moved to Indiana because she got excepted into VU (Valparaiso University) and started going to school there. She got a job at TGI Friday's a couple years later, and has been there ever since. Another girl got a job at Friday's with my sister, and they instantly became friends. After a couple months of being together, my sister and that girl became good enough friends that the girl was willing to tell my sister her biggest secret. You know who that girl was? Ally. By then, Ally had changed her look and contact information, but Jazmine convinced her to get the blue streak in her hair, and sold her a car. After another couple weeks, Jazmine got a hold of me, and told me that she had found Ally Dawson. So I packed my things, booked a hotel, and got on a plane to Chicago. I rented a car, drove to Indiana, and, well, you know the rest. This all happend _before _Lester and Penny died. I originally wanted to bring her back to Miami for music, but now she's back to watch over Sonic Boom temporairily, and refuses to tell Austin that Arrianne is his daughter. So now, I need Jazmine to help me out.

I open my laptop and find "JazLuvsU87" which is my sister's chat name.

She appears on the screen, "Hi, Dez!"

"Hey Jazmine! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just got off of work." She says. Her face gets serious, "So, how is everything going?"

"*sigh* I don't know, little sis. It's frustrating."

"Oh, come on, Dez. She'll crack eventually.

"I certainly hope so. Oh, by the way, thanks for telling me where she was."

"No problem. I became friends with her, and she finally trusted me enough to tell me her life story. It was really sad. I feel bad for her."

"Don't worry, Jazmine. You did the right thing, but if Ally won't tell Austin herself, Austin is just going to have to find out. How are we going to do that?"

"Well, you know that song that Austin and Ally were in the process of writing when Ally left?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ally finished it when she moved out here. She also taught Arrianne how to play piano. Arrianne just so happens to really like playing that song. If we can some how get her to play that song in front of Austin, I think everything will come out."

"Jazmine! You're a genius! The best little sister a guy could ask for."

"Thanks, Dez. I try."

* * *

Ally's POV

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Arrianne asks.

We were just at Sonic Boom, discussing details with Chris. I start working there again tomorrow, and Chris will be in charge of finding someone to take it over, or buy it. The beach is just across the street from the mall, so Arrianne must have seen it.

"You know what? The beach accually sounds fun! Let's run back to the house and get our swimsuits and then we'll go." I say. Arrianne used to love going to the beach back home, even though Lake Michigan is usually freezing, so I've learned to like the beach.

* * *

Arrianne is in a bright orange swimsuit, and I put myself in a black tankini. I set all of our stuff down, put sunblock on myself and Arrianne, then Arrianne darts off to the water. I follow her.

"Mommy, is this the ocean?"

"Yes it is, Princess." I say, "Just be careful. It's salt water. It tastes horrible, and it stings really bad if it gets in your eyes." I say.

Arrianne nods and runs in. I follow her in.

"It's really warm!" Arrianne says, "A lot warmer than the water at the beach back home."

"That's because Lake Michigan sucks." I say. Arrianne laughs.

I've got to say, I'm having a lot of fun with her. It's been a while since I've just gotten to have some fun with my little girl. She's a pretty good swimmer considering how little she is. She stays near me though. It's really crowded today, and Arrianne doesn't like attention unless it's from someone she knows. Once she gets to know you, all she wants is to be your center of attention. Trust me, I know. Trish, Dez, and Austin, also know. She was super shy around them at first, but once she got to know them, she would not. Stop. Talking. I have to say, it was adorable.

We swim for quite a while before Arrianne exclaims, "Let's build a sandcastle!"

"Alright." I say. Arrianne get out of the water and go back to our spot. I dry her off the best I can with a towel, and dry myself off too. Arrianne gets the buckets and shovles, when I see a flash. Arrianne sees it too, and looks up.

"Was that lightning?" she asks.

"I don't think so." I say. There isn't a cloud in the sky.

*Flash*

I suddenly have a horrible feeling of what that was.

"Arrianne." I say, "Come. Here. Please." I say.

Arrianne nods, and she comes over to me.

*Flash* *Flash*

I grab Arrianne and put her in my lap.

I look behind me, and suddenly, Arrianne and I are surrounded by tons of people in black, holding cameras.

"Ally! Ally! Over here! Ally!" They all shout. I bring Arrianne to my chest and hold her close to me.

"Ally, is this you daughter?"

"No! She's my cousin!" I exclaim.

"Why did you leave Miami?"

"Are you and Austin still in love?"

"How do you feel about your parents passing?"

"Where will you go next?"

Question after question after question from the paparazzi.

I can feel Arrianne shaking in my arms. I grab a towel and wrap it around her to cover her and start rocking her. I refuse answering any and all questions.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout, "Hey! Get away from them!" I hear.

Suddenly I see a mop of blonde hair in front of me.

Austin.

"Are you guys okay?" he asks over the roar of paparazzi.

I nod. Arrianne looks up and sees him, "Austin!"

"It'll be okay, Ari. I've got this." Austin says. He turns to face the cameras, "The little girl is her cousin. She moved away from Miami because she had to, and she isn't comfortable with shairing the reason why. Her parents passing away was devestating, but we will all move on. She will work at Sonic Boom until some one else will take over. Afterwords, she is going to move on from her life. Ally is my best friend, and she and her cousin would just like to be left alone. So if you all could be so kind, as to go away." Austin says.

He starts pushing them away, as if he were ushering them, "Come on. Let's go. Leave." he says. And they _accually _leave.

"How did you-"

"I've been chased around the paparazzi for years. They love me! I have them wrapped around my little finger like a ring." Austin says.

"Well, thankyou." I say. I turn to Arrianne, "You okay, Princess?"

She nods.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"When am I ever _not _at the beach?" Austin says, "The better question is, what are _you _doing here? I thought you hated the beach."

"Arrianne wanted to come. I couldn't resist. I mean, come on, would you be able to say no to this face?" I say, pointing to Arrianne.

"I would not." Austin says.

We all talk for a little while, then afterwords, we get our things together and decide to go out to lunch. There is a oceanside cafe not too far from here, so we decide to hit that.

"So, the paparazzie seem to be pretty fond of you. What, are you in a new celebrity relationship?" I ask, jokingly.

"No, just music. I uh...haven't dated in a while." he says, sheepishly.

God, please tell me that "a while" doesn't mean five years. I just nod.

"So, what about you? You seeing anyone?" Austin asks, teasingly.

"Oh God no. I'd never have the time." I say.

"Really? You always talked about how always wanted to...settle down, and...start a family." Austin says, confused.

"Yeah, I _have _always wanted that, and I still do. It's just...complicated." I say.

Austin nods, not looking satisfied with that answer.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom. If the waiter comes, tell them I want the number six combo." I say. I stand leave, and Arrianne instantly starts talking to Austin.

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin!" Arrianne says.

"What?" I ask, smiling at how adorable she is.

Arrianne looks left, then right, as if what she was going to tell me next was a super secret that she didn't want anyone else to know, "I know you like Ally!" she whisper yells.

"Oh you do, do you?" I ask.

"Yep! And, I have a secret to tell you." Arrianne says, "Ally likes you too!" she whispers.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" I ask.

"She writes it in her book."

I raise an eyebrow, "How did you get to Ally's book?"

"I look at it whenever she's in the shower."

I blink, "You have _got _to be the smartest four year old ever!" I say, "So, you know how to read?"

"Yeah...my Mom taught me." Arrianne says, hesetantly. I wonder why.

"Wow, that's really cool. When Ally used to live here, I _always _tried to read her book, but she'd never let me. She'd always catch me! I'm surprised that you haven't gotten caught."

"I'm just really good at being sneaky."

"I can see that. Did your dad teach you that?"

"No...I don't have a dad. I mean, I do, but he doesn't live with us." she says.

"Oh...have you met him?"

Arrianne smiles, "Yeah. He's really fun."

"How often do you see him?"

"Like never."

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing. You're one awesome kid."

"I know." Arrianne says, smiling.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey guys." Ally says, returning, "I swear that line went all the way to Orlando. Did the waiter come yet?"

"No." Arrianne says.

We keep on talking until the waiter comes, but there's something on my mind. If Arrianne is Ally's cousin, then her mother would be Ally's aunt. Ally's aunt would be the sister of either Lester or Penny. Wouldn't their siblings come to their funeral?

"So Ari, I hope Ally's being a good cousin to you. Is she awesome or what?" I ask.

"She's the best!" Arrianne says.

I smile, "So Ally, why wasn't Arrianne's mom at the wake?"

Ally's POV

Austin smiles, "So Ally, why wasn't Arrianne's mom at the wake?"

I almost choke on my pepsi. I suppose I should have thought of that, huh?,"Um...she's on a really important buisness trip in London. She heard that my parents died at the last minute and couldn't come. That's why I have Arrianne with me. I've been watching her while my aunt is on London." I say, making it up as I go along...

Austin nods. He doesn't seem to question it.

Phew.

* * *

**Next time on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_"Do you know how to play?" I ask._

_"Yeah. My Mom says I'm pretty good too. She's the one that taught me." Arrianne says._

_"Oh really. Well, we'll see about that. Can you play me something?" I ask._

_Arrianne nods. She thinks for a moment, then starts to play a melody. She starts off slow, but gradually gets faster, not making any mistakes. The melody that she is playing sounds...familiar...then it hits me...this is the song that Ally and I were working on before she...disappeared. How could Arrianne's mother have taught her this?_

_When she finishes, I applaud, because she was pretty good._

_"Who taught you that melody?" I ask._

_"My Mommy."_

_"Who's your mom again?"_

_"Um...Ally's auntie."_

_I blink, "So...your mom taught you that?"_

_"Mmm Hmm. She wrote it for the love of her life. But they aren't together anymore..."_

_What? Her mother wrote that? But Ally wrote that..._

_And then it hits me._

* * *

**So, I think that this was a pretty good chapter. It was kind of just a filler, but I still think it was pretty cute. So, Jazmine is Dez's sister. What did you think of that? What are you guys thinking of this story so far? I've gotten a lot of good reviews, and in all honesty, I'd like to keep it that way.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Now, this story won't be ending for a while, we've still got quite a few more chapters to go, but when it IS over, should I make a sequel? Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Sorry I couldn't update more yesterday. I was with family...doing family stuff before I move to the other side of the county...but yeah. I still had fun though. I climbed a very tall tree whilst wearing very tight skinny jeans, my grandma got a new hose and replaced her old one with the help of me, my aunt and all three of my cousins, and my little brother got absolutley covered in mud (long story I don't have time for) so today was a day of accomplishments!**

**Anyways, I think you guys will really like this chapter, for more reasons than one. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I meet Chris at Sonic Boom. Today, I start working there until someone else can take it over. As soon as that happens, Arrianne and I are out of here.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson! I have great news!" Chris says when he sees me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Someone has bought Sonic Boom!"

My jaw drops, "But it isn't even on the market yet."

"Oh, yes it is. You see, the day after the wake, someone talked to me about it. We worked everything out, and the lease will soon be their's! And, they will continue to run it as it is, instead of turning it into someone else. Sonic Boom will live on! So if you want, you only will have to work today."

"Seriously? That's amazing! Thankyou so much!"

"Don't thank me. Thank the person who took it off your hands...accually, you can't. They have wished to remain annonamous." Chris says.

I nod, though I'm a bit confused. I'll push it aside for now.

"Well, here are the keys. Have a good day, Ms. Dawson." Chris says.

"Thanks. You too." I say.

Chris nods and walks away. I take the keys and open the doors, taking Arrianne's hand, and we walk in.

"Woah." Arrianne says.

I smile. It's just how I remember it. Everything is exactly the same as it was when I left. Not a thing was out of place. It's a bit dusty. I guess I'll clean until customers start arriving.

"Princess, you can go look around, just please don't leave the store, okay?"

"Okay." Arrianne says. She heads up the stairs first to explore.

I start to dust, because this place hasn't been worked in since my parents set out to find me, and I don't know how long they were gone. Mike said that they were in Virginia when...the accident happend. So I dust off the counter and instruments, and I make sure to polish them too. It's been a long time since I've done this. Oh, how I've missed cleaning the instruments. Cleaning dishes at TGI Friday's, just was never the same. Not any where near, the same.

Arrianne hops down the stairs, "Mommy, what was that room with the piano in it upstairs?"

"Oh, that's the practice room. You can go up there whenever you want when we're here." I say.

Arrianne nods.

Just then, a familiar redhead walks through the door, "Hey, Ally! Hey, Arrianne!"

"Hey, Dez." Arrianne and I say in unicon.

"So, what's new? Other than Sonic Boom re-opening, that is."

"Someone bought it! I don't have to work here as long as I thought I'd have to. I wish I knew who bought it thought. Chris said that they didn't want me to know their identity."

"Oh, that sucks." Dez says.

Arrianne wonders off to the grand piano in the corner, and a few customers start to come in. Dez steps aside so that I can help them out.

Dez's POV

I walk over to Arrianne at the piano, "That's a pretty cool piano, huh?"

"Yeah." Arrianne says, walking around the instrument; her eyes wide in awe.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" I ask.

Arrianne nods.

"Did your mom teach you?" I ask.

Arrianne hesetates at first, but then her eyes widen as she remembers that I know about her and Ally,"Yeah."

I nod, "You know who else plays the piano? Austin."

Arrianne nods, "I know. He's great."

"Yeah, he is. I haven't heard you, but I've heard from your mom that you're great too, and that you love to play this one certain song..."

"Yeah. Mommy wrote it, that's why I like it."

"Well, you know what? Austin told me that he is going to come by and see you guys today. You totally should play that song for him. I bet he'd love it." I say.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! You're the best little piano player ever, and I'm sure that Austin would be extremely proud of you...even if he doesn't know that he's...you know..." I say.

Arrianne nods.

"Just think about it, Ari. I bet he'd love it." I say.

Arrianne nods, smiling a bit, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Uncle Dez!"

"No problem, Ari." I say.

Arrianne smiles more, hugs my legs, then runs off upstairs, probably to the practice room.

I smile to myself, and walk out of Sonic Boom through the back door so that Ally doesn't see me. I feel evil. I love it. My smile widens, as I pull my phone out of my pocket, and make a phone call.

"Hey there, little sis. The trap has been set." I say into my phone.

Austin's POV

I'm so excited. I have something to tell Ally, and I can't wait until she finds out. No one knows about it yet, because I haven't said a word about it. I don't want any of this getting to the media. It will ruin the entire surprise.

Sonic Boom hasn't been open since a week before Lester and Penny died, so I'm sure that buisness is booming today. Sonic Boom was really popular anyways, and the fact that Ally has returned to it, will probably make buisness even better.

As I'd expected, Sonic Boom is hectic. There are TONS of customers, and Ally is crazy busy. I walk in through the back door, and she doesn't even notice me. I decide to just wait until things are a little less...crazy. I walk up to the practice room, and Ally still doesn't notice that I'm here. I guess my news will have to wait. I wonder where Arrianne is. Surely she can't be down there with Ally in all of that craziness.

My questions are answered when I see Arrianne upstairs in the practice room, sitting in one of the chairs, coloring book and crayon box on the table, orange crayon in hand. I've got to admit, this kid has good taste.

"Hey, Ari." I say.

Arrianne turns around and sees me, "Austin!" she exclaims. She jumps out of her seat and runs over to me. I scoop her up and spin her around, making her squeal in laughter. I set her down, then shut the practice room door behind me.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Colorin'." she says, "But right now, I wanna show you somethin'."

She walks over to the piano. She crawls-literally crawls-up on to the piano bench. I chuckles and sit down next to her, pulling her the rest of the way up. She lays her fingers on the keys.

"Do you know how to play?" I ask.

"Yeah. My Mom syas I'm pretty good too. She's the one that taught me." Arrianne says.

"Oh really. Well, we'll see about that. Can you play me something?" I ask.

Arrianne nods. She things for a moment, then starts to play a melody. She starts off slow, but gradually gets faster, not making any mistakes. The melody that she is playing sounds...familiar...then it hits me...this is the song that Ally and I were working on before she...disappeared. How could Arrianne's mother have taught her this?"

When she finishes, I applaud, because she was pretty good.

"Who taught you that melody?" I ask.

"My Mommy."

"Who's you mom again?"

"Um...Ally's auntie."

I blink, "So...your mom taught you that?"

"Mmm Hmm. She wrote it for the love of her life. But they aren't together anymore..."

What? Her mother wrote that? But Ally wrote that...

And then it hits me.

Arrianne. That face. Those eyes...that hair. The personality. How _talkative _she is! Her love for music...how did I not see it before? And then Ally ran away, and suddenly shows up with Arrianne, and then all of this stuff happens and...

Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Austin?" Arrianne asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I suddenly feel uncomfortable, because I know that Arrianne shouldn't be addressing me by my name.

She shoud be calling me Daddy.

Does she not know?

"Um...y-yeah. I-I'm fine. I just...I'll be right back." I say. I bolt out of the room, and run downstairs.

There are a lot less customers, so I am able to approach her.

"Allyssa." I say, sternly.

Ally turns around, "Oh, Austin. Hi." she says, smiling.

I grip her shoulders and look her in the eye. I lower my voice to a whisper, "Is Arrianne my daughter?"

* * *

**Next time, on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_"Austin! There you are!"_

_"*sigh* What do you want, Dez?"_

_"You've got to get to the airport."_

_"Dez, I don't feel like going to any last minute press conferences that Trish booked me. I've had a crappy few days."_

_"It's not for a press conference! You've got to get to Ally!"_

_I pause, "What do you mean?"_

_Dez sighs, "*sigh* Ally left. She went back to Indiana. And she took Arrianne with her."_

* * *

** Welp...yeah...I'm really proud of this chapter, and it's going to get even better! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Just a few more days 'till I move! Woo! I'm excited! **

**So...I have decided...that I WILL make a sequel! This story won't be done for a while, but I've already gotten a plot line thought out! Yay!**

**So, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Is Arrianne my daughter?" Austin asks me.

I look around to make sure no one is watching us. This is the most shocked that I have ever been since I found out that I was pregnant with Arrianne, "W-what?" I ask.

"I was upstairs. Arrianne played me a song on the piano. She's pretty good. But do you know what she played for me? Hm? Do you know what songe she played for me on the piano?"

I shake my head no, but I think I may know.

"The song that you and I were in the process of writing when you left. But Ari said that her mom taught her, and that her mom _wrote _that. But I thought to myself, well that can't be right, because Ally wrote that song. Then, I took a good look at her. She looks A LOT like you, but she has _blonde _hair." Austin says, "So. I'll ask again. Is Arrianne my daughter?"

I pause, then look down at my shoes. I mumble a small _yes_.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you?" Austin says. I can tell that he's mad.

"Yes. Arrianne is your daughter and mine. I ran away so that your career wouldn't get ruined. I did it for you."

Austin's eyes widen, "You thought you were doing me a favor by taking my daughter away from me, and leaving me?!" he exclaims.

Some people start to stare, "Austin, people are stairing." I whisper.

Austin looks up and sees people stairing. He sighs, then takes my hand-more like my wrist-and pulls me-more like yanks me-to the side.

I continue speaking, "Your career was your dream. Having a daughter would distract you from that."

"Do you honestly think that-"

"Austin just listen to me-"

"No! No! You lied to me! You told me that you couldn't tell me why you left! You could have told me this! You could have told me this five freaking years ago but you didn't! You lied! Well you know what? I could never love a lyar! I was falling in love with you, but you lied to me and took my daughter away from me!"

"I only ran away because you didn't think that you'd want to be with us!"

"I _did _want to be with you! No matter what, I _did_, but I don't anymore after what you did! I don't want you and I don't want Arrianne!"

Austin's POV

"I _did _want to be with you! No matter what, I _did, _but I don't anymore after what you did! I don't wnat you and I don't want Arrianne!" I exclaim.

"*Gasp*"

Except that wasn't Ally who gasped.

I turn around and see Arrianne, at the bottom of the steps right behind me. Her tear-filled eyes are wide, and her bottom lip is quivering.

She heard what I said.

"Ari, I-"

But she turns around and runs back upstairs before I can finish.

"Arrianne! Arrianne, wait!" I shout. I almost run up the stairs after her, but Ally stops me.

"No, Austin. Get out."

"But, Ally, I-"

"Get out. NOW!" Ally shouts. She pushes me out the door, then locks the door so I can't get in.

Have you ever been so mad, that you just yell and yell and you don't really know what you're saying? That's what happend it me. I didn't mean any of what I said. I was just so mad that Ally took herself and Arriane away from me...I can't believe that Arrianne is my daughter. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I feel so stupid. Three weeks after Ally and I have sex for the first time when we're sixteen, she disappears. I'm such an idiot! I hate that I did that to them. Having Arrianne and Ally with me would be the best thing ever. I could get Ally a ring and ask her to marry me. I could bring them back to Miami permanently and we could start a life together. I could get Arrianne her own piano and she can be the best little pianist that the world has ever known! Oh, how great that would be.

But there's no way that that would ever happen because Ally is so mad at me. I walk to my car, and drop back to my mansion with tears in my eyes.

And I never even got to tell her the amazing news I had...

* * *

Ally's POV

After I push Austin out, I walk upstairs and find Arrianne in the practice room, laying on the couch, crying.

"Oh, Princess." I sigh. I walk over, pick her up, and set her on my lap, "As soon as Mommy's done here, we're going to pack our things, and go home."

Dez's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom. Austin texted me and told me what happend, and I thought I'd see how Ally and Arrianne are doing. I don't see them in the store, so I walk up to the practice room.

"As soon as Mommy's done here, we're going to pack our things, and go home." I hear Ally say.

What? Ally's going home? Back to Valparaiso? She can't do that! She and Austin have to resolve things!

I run downstairs and out of Sonic Boom as fast as I can. I've gotta find Austin.

Austin's POV

I sit on my front step in front of my house with tears in my eyes. A bright blue car pulls up, and Dez comes out when it is parked. He runs up to me.

"Austin! There you are!"

"*sigh* What do you want, Dez?

"You've got to get to an airport."

"Dez, I don't feel like going to any last minute press conferences that Trish booked me. I've had a crappy few days."

"It's not for a press conference! You've to to get to Ally!"

I pause, "What do you mean?"

"*sigh* Ally left. She went back to Indiana. And she took Arrianne with her."

I stand up, "What?!"

"You heard me! Now, go inside, pack your things, and get a ticket to Chicago!"

"What do I do after that?"

"Get a rental car and drive to Valparaiso. Find Ally's address. Find Ally and win her and Arrianne back before they run away somewhere else!"

"When did she leave?" I ask.

"About an hour ago."

I nod, "Thanks, Dez." I say. I run into my house. I need to pack my things, and buy an airline ticket.

* * *

The next day, Ally's POV

I kept driving and I did not stop. I am mad. I am sad. I am furious. I am devestated. I just keep driving because I want to get home. I want to pack. I want to run. And run is exactly what we'll do. We will go to Wyoming. I will dye my hair blonde and chop it all off. A mushroom cut would look good on me, and no one would recognize me as a blonde. It will work out just fine, and Arrianne will live happily ever after. Everything is gonna be okay...I think I'm going crazy.

I'm almost home. Seriously in five minutes I will be back in my apartment and Arrianne and I will be packing our things and I will tell Jazmine to help me find a place in Wyoming.

We pull up to the apartment complex. I park my car. I get out, then get Arrianne out. We open the door to our building, then go up the stairs to my door. I set Arrianne down, then frantically dig through my purse and get my key.

"Oh, hello Allyssa. How are you?" I hear Mrs. Rodgers ask.

I find my key, "Sorry, Mrs. Rodgers, I can't talk right now." I say. I get Arrianne, open the door, and walk into my apartment. I shut the door and set Arrianne down.

"Okay, Princess. Um...*sigh* Mommy needs a nap. You can watch cartoons, do NOT leave the apartment, and if you get hungry, come wake me up and I'll get you something to eat, okay? And if someone knocks on the door, ask who they are before you answer it. If it's someone we don't know, come and wake me up, okay?"

Arrianne nods. Normally, parents wouldn't nap and not surpervise their kids, but Arrianne is obedient. I walk into my bedroom. I put on sweats, put my hair in a messy bun, and flop on my bed. I just drove for twenty hours straight. I'll be asleep for a while...

No one's POV

Arrianne was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. She wanted to practice, but she didn't want to wake up her mom.

_knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" Arrianne calls.

"Arrianne? Is that you?" The person on the other side of the door asks, "Can I come in?"

Arrianne hops off the couch, and opens the door. Her eyes widen at who she sees.

"Hey there, Ari."

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Next time, on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_"Jazmine! Jazmine!" I call, running up to her. She has a tray full of plates in her hands._

_"Austin? What are you doing here? How did you even-"_

_"No time for that. Ally came back here."_

_"*sigh* Yeah, I know."_

_"I need her address. I've got to find her."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me! What's Ally's address?"_

* * *

**So, that's it for today! I promise that I will update tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow, tomorrow is my going away party! Ah! And then I get to go to LA! Yay! Wish me luck you guys.**

**I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL! I've still got a couple chapters to do in this story, but I already am thinking of a plot line for a new story! Yay! **

**REVIEW! I'm almost at 100!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! How is everyone doing? I for one, am doing FANTASTIC! I'm moving to LA in three days, and my story hit 100 reviews! Thank you all SO much! You guys are the best, and I mean that! And, to top off this wonderful day, today is my going away party! Yay! So yeah, I'm very excited.**

**I think you guys will like this chapter. Or atleast, I hope you will...I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

The entire plane ride to Chicago is a stressful one. It's only about two and a half hours, but it seems like an eternity. I have so many thoughts going through my mind. What if I'm too late? What if Ally has already ran away again by the time I get there? Or, what if I _do _make it, but she doesn't want me back? I feel like such an idiot.

I'm also now terrified of flying. You see, my sister, Arrianne-who I'm pretty sure is who Ally named our daughter after-died in a horrific plane crash on a school trip. She went to a boarding school that I didn't go to, but sometimes I wish I did. Sometimes I wish it was me instead of her. Arrianne-my sister-would have absolutley loved Arrianne-my daughter. They are a lot alike, and I think it's really sweet that Ally named our daughter after her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in about twenty minutes. Please stay in your seats, and fasin your seatbelts. Our flight attendents will be around to gather any and all trash you may have. Please turn off all electronic devises now. We hope you enjoyed flying with us, here at Southwest Airlines, and we thankyou for choosing us. Welcome to Chicago."

I let out a sigh of relief. Almost to Chicago. I still have to rent a car, then drive a good hour and a half to Valparaiso, depending of traffic. But it will all be worth it if I can get Ally and Arrianne back in my life.

I mean, how amazing would it be if Ally and Arrianne and I could all really be together? I could propose to Ally. We could get married. Arrianne could be the flower girl. I smile just at the thought of it. But, before I can even think about considering asking Ally to marry me, I'll have to win her back. Then buy her a ring, then-you know what? Let's just focus on winning her back for now.

How am I going to find out where she lives? Oh! Jazmine works at a TGI Friday's in Valpo. I can find her and ask her where Ally lives. They've become like best friends there. Jazmine has got to know where Ally lives!

The plane lands.

* * *

Okay. I'm out of the airport. I've got a rental car. I'm not on my way to Valpo. I've got my GPS on my phone on, and I'm going to go win my love and my daughter back. But there's still one question that rings in my head.

How?

The answer:

I have no idea.

* * *

Valparaiso is accually a pretty nice place. I'm glad that Ally has been raising Arrianne here and not some place bad. I always knew that Ally would be a great mother. However, this place is A LOT smaller than Miami. But, that makes it easier to find things. The light that I am currently at turns green, and I turn right. I see TGI Friday's! I've got to get there, find Jazmine, and then go from there I guess.

I park my car in front of the resturaunt and get out. A cool breeze hits my face as I do so. I walk up to the resturaunt, then open the door for a family that is walking out. Luckily, I have a hoodie and sunglasses on, so none of their kids recognize me. Sometimes I forget that I'm famous. Today is one of those times.

I walk in, and one of the workers comes up to me, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Accually, I was wondering if you have a Jazmine Fisher working here? I need to speak to her; it's urgent."

"Oh, yes, she works here. Wait here and I'll get her."

"Thankyou." I say.

She nods and walks away. This is a pretty cool resturaunt. It looks like somewhere Jazmine would work. I'm just surprised that she's accually done her job. She can be as immature as the old Dez, or as sophisticated as the current Dez. She's a strange kind of grown up.

I see Jazmine. I don't even bother waiting for her to come over here.

"Jazmine! Jazmine!" I call, running up to her. She has a tray full of plates in her hands.

"Austin? What are you doing here? How did you even-"

"No time for that. Ally came back here."

"*sigh* Yeah, I know."

"I need her address. I've got to find her."

"What?"

"You heard me! What's Ally's address?"

"And why should I give it to you? After what you said to her?" she asks.

"Look, you and Dez _obviously _want me and Ally and Arrianne to all be together, because you and him were the ones behind this whole thing! You guys were the reason that Ally came back to Miami." I say.

"While that is true, I still think that you were a total douche bag to her."

"Yeah, I was, and I need to apologize to her and get her and Arrianne back before she runs away again and you and I _both _lose her forever." I say.

Jazmine blinks, "Okayhangon." she says, all in one word. She sets the tray of plates down on an empty table, then grabs her note pad and pen and writes something down. She then hands it to me, "That's the address." she says, "Now get out of here before someone recognizes you, I get fired, or worse. Both."

I nod, "Thankyou so much, Jazmine."

"No problem, blondie. Now, don't just stand there; go get them!"

I nod, and run out of the resturaunt.

* * *

Okay, I've found the building. I get out of the car and walk up to the door, just as someone is walking out. An old woman.

"Excuse me? Do you know if an Ally Dawson lives here?" I ask her.

"Oh, I don't know an Ally. I know an _Allyssa _Dawson."

"Yes, that's her. Does she live here? I need to find her." I say.

"Oh, yes. Go up the stairs, and she lives in the first apartment on the right."

"Okay. Thankyou ma'am." I say. I walk inside and run up the stairs. First door on the right. I take a deep breath, then knock.

_knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" A small voice calls.

Arrianne.

"Arrianne? Is that you?" I ask, "Can I come in?"

A few seconds later, I see the door open, and there stands my little Arrianne. Her eyes widen and light up when she sees me.

"Hey there, Ari."

"Daddy!" She exclaims.

I get on my knees and she jumps into my arms. I hold her tighter than I've ever held her.

"I missed you so much." I say. I pull her away so that I can look at her, "And I didn't mean anything that I said, I promise."

"That's okay." she says. She hugs me again, then pulls away and pulls me into the apartment, which is remarkably small. She shuts the door, then turns to face me.

"Where's you mom at?" I ask.

"I'll show you." Arrianne says, jumping up and down. She seems to be very excited. She takes my hand and pulls me to a room with a closed door. She quietley opens the door and leads me in, "She's asleep." she whispers.

I nod. Ally is asleep on a bed. Even in sweats with her hair in a bun, she looks strikingly beautiful.

"Mommy," Arrianne whispers, "we have a visitor."

Ally begins to stir. I sit on the bed next to her as she wakes up. She slowly sits up and blinks herself awake, "Princess, who's here-" but she stops herself when she sees me next to her.

"Hey." I say, nervously.

Ally just stares at me.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, I just-"

But Ally cuts me off by jumping into my arms. She catches my by surprise, but I hug her back. Tight. We come apart slightly, and I look her in the eyes. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss on the lips. I haven't kissed her in almost five years. We come apart, and I just look into her eyes. I then turn and see Arrianne, who was standing there the whole time. Oops.

"C'mere, you!" I say, scooping her up and setting her down next to us. I kiss the top of her head.

"So, what happens now?" Ally asks,"Do we go back to Miami?"

"Is that what you want?"

Ally looks at Arrianne, then back up at me and smiles, "Absolutley."

* * *

**Next time, on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_"Oooh! Those are pretty!" Arrianne says, looking into the window of the jewelry shop._

_"Yeah, they are. That's why I brought you here. I need you to help me pick out something for Mommy." I say._

_"Is it a ring?"_

_I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her, "How is it that such a small person can be so smart?"_

_"Mommy taught me everything I know."_

_"That explains it." I say. We walk into the store._

* * *

**Haha! I like that chapter! Sorry that these chapters have been kind of short, but they're going to get better, I promise! Now, I have to go get ready for my going away party. Stay Rossome!**

**Follow me on instagram hannahw41**

**Follow me on twitter HannahW70438094**

**Like my facebook page, "Auslly fanfics"**

**And last but not least, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I feel so weird. I'm wearing fake nails, so this is going to take me a while to type. Haha. Last night was my going away party, and it was absolutley wonderful. I got lots of gifts, and almost 100 dollars from my family. I leave for LA on Monday, so wish me luck! But don't worry. Even though I'll be trying to become an actress, I promise that I'll make time to update, because you guys are all so amazing, and I love you all.**

**Sorry, that was cheesy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I wake up to feel the sun hitting my face. I slowly open my eyes, but then close them again and sigh in serenity. I feel a pair of strong arms around me, and I smile. I feel movement behind me, and a soft kiss on my temple.

"Morning." I hear Austin say.

"Morning." I repeat. I open my eyes and turn my head to see Austin, who is also siling ear to ear. He leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. To say that I missed him, would be an understatement. To say that I have fallen in love with him all over again, would be an understatement. I am so in love with him, words can't discribe it, yet, I have never been so sure of my feelings for him. And, considering he came all the way to Indiana to find me and Arrianne, I assume he feels the same.

Speaking of which, we're home now. In Miami. We flew back three days ago. Long-very long-story short, we're here, and here is where we will stay. We managed to get Arrianne and I settled, and life has been amazing.

Oh! And you'll never guess what Austin did for me.

* * *

_Flashback, Ally's POV_

_Back in Indiana._

_"Ally, I promise, I won't ever hurt you ever again. I want to be with you and Arrianne. Forever. We can go home, and run Sonic Boom together and continue where we left off with our music."_

_We were still in my bedroom, talking._

_"Austin, I would love that, but I sold Sonic Boom. Chris told me that someone already took it."_

_Austin chuckles, and smirks, "Who do you think bought it?" he asks. I'm confused at first, but then Austin pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. _

_The lease to Sonic Boom. _**(Remember Austin's "amazing news" from a couple chapters ago?)**

_"You did not." I say._

_"Oh, but I did." Austin says, smiling._

_I feel myself smile as well. I wrap my arms around his neck, and press my lips to his._

_Never before have I been SO happy._

* * *

Current time, Ally's POV

Until now.

Austin strokes my cheek, and lazily smiles at me, "You're so beautiful." he whispers.

I take his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. We're still in bed, enjoying peace while it lasts. I smile too, but then my face grows serious, "I love you." I hear myself say.

"I love you too." Austin says, in a serious tone of voice as well.

For a while, we just lay there, staring at eachother. You can tell in Austin's face that he has matured. He doesn't look aged at all, but he _does _look more...grown up, if that makes any sence. He and Arrianne have the exact same eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a pair of eyes that look so much alike! Speaking of which, I can tell that Austin is looking at me, studying my features as well. He runs a hand through my hair, picks up a blue strand, and chuckles. I roll my eyes at him. Eventually, I _will _get around to dying my hair back to it's original color, but latley I've had bigger priorities than my hair.

Austin sighs, then sits up. I sit up too, and lean my head on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Austin asks.

I pick up my phone from the nightstand next to the bed, "8:05." I say,"Would you do the honors?"

"Of course." Austin says, "3,2,1."

And suddenly, the sound of little footsteps is heard. Austin hops out of bed and scoops up Arrianne before she even walks into the room. He spins her around, making her squeal with laughter. I smile, and stand from the bed as well. Austin stops spinning Arrianne, and sets her down. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Come on, you two." I say. We walk downstairs. Austin lives in a mansion. It's huge. It's a miracle that neither I or Arrianne have gotten lost...yet.

* * *

Later, Austin's POV

Ally and I do a fair share of working at Sonic Boom, but today was kind of a slow day. I walk up to the practice room and see Arrianne laughing with Trish and Dez . Jazmine moved back here too with Dez's help, but she's currently at work at her new job at Illusion's magic cafe.

"Hey, Austin." Trish says.

"Hey, guys." I say. I turn to Arrianne, "Hey, Ari, why don't you go help Mommy polish the instruments?"

"Yay!" Arrianne says. She hops out of her seat and runs out of the room. She loves to clean. I wonder where she gets _that _from.

Trish and Dez laugh, "I swear, she is the perfect combination of you both." Trish says.

"Yeah, she is. So, how are things with you and Ally?" Dez asks.

"Great." I say, grabbing a soda out of the fridge, "But I need you guys' opinion on something." I say. I walk over to the door and close it. I walk over to teh piano and sit on the bench, "Okay, so, Ally and I were together for a little over a year before she left. " **(It's not like that in the show but deal with it)** "And now, we're back together, we live together, and we have a daughter together. I love them, more than anything else in the world, and I want to be with them for as long as I live, but Ally and I have only been back together for a couple of days. So, what I'm asking is...do you guys think that it's too soon for me to...to ask Ally to marry me?"

"Yes." "No." Trish and Dez say in unicon. They look at eachother, then back at me.

"Look, Austin, it's amazing that you want to propose to Ally. We all knew it would happen eventually; in fact, Dez and Jazmine owe me ten bucks." Trish says. I blink. Trish continues, "But like you said, it's only been a couple of days since you and Ally have gotten back together. Ally and Arrianne both are going through enough change as it is. What, with moving back here, running Sonic Boom, continuing with Team Austin, and Arrianne has only just found out that she has a father. And you just found out that you have a daughter. I say, wait until all of the current craziness that we're in dies down before you start thinking about planning a wedding."

"I say go for it!" Dez says, "And Jaz would agree with me if she were here. You and Ally are meant to be together. You know, they say that everything happens for a reason. The reason that Ally had Arrianne, all of this drama happend, and that she is back with you now, is because you two are meant to be together forever. Sure, Ally may have changed a bit over the course of the past five years, but haven't we all? Despite how much change has happend, we still all know Ally pretty well. With that being said, I say you should ask her to marry you whenever _you _think that you guys are ready. But Ally would say yes to you no matter when, how, or where you ask her. Hell, you could go downstairs and ask her right now and she'd say yes." Dez says.

I blink. That didn't really help, "You know what? I'll figure something out." I say. I stand and walk out of the practice room. I see Arrianne and Ally both wearing yellow rubber gloves and scrubbing trumpets with sponges.

"Hey, Austin." Ally says.

"Hi, Daddy." Arrianne says.

I remember Trish saying that Arrianne was the perfect combination of both Ally and I...suddenly, I'm not so sure.

* * *

A week later, still Austin's POV

Arrianne and I are walking around the mall. Well, _I'm _walking. Ari, is more or less skipping. She reminds me so much of my sister. My sister was always hopping and skipping.

My thoughts are interrupted when Arrianne hops to my side and clings to my arm, looking scared. Suddenly, there's a flash, and I see a couple of paparazzi coming towards us. Ally and I managed to explain everything that happend to us to the press, but that won't stop them from getting some pictures of us.

"It's okay, Ari." I say, picking her up, "They just want some pictures of us. Just smile for them, and they'll leave us alone."

She nods, watching as the paparazzi approach us. They ask me questions, and I just give them very vague, or simple answers. That's how you get paparazzi to go away. If you don't have anything interesting to say, then they won't have anything interesting to report about, and they'll move on. They get quite a few shots of me and Arrianne, and she smiles and waves at them. After a good ten minutes, they move on.

"Daddy, why do those people always want pictures of you?" Ari asks.

"Because I'm famous, and if they get pictures of me, they can put those pictures in magazines."

"Is that why they want pictures of me too?"

"Yes, but also because you have such a pretty face!" I say, making her smile, "Oh, here we are." I say, setting Ari down.

Ari walks over to the store, "Oooh! Those are pretty!" Arrianne says, looking into the window of the jewelry shop."

"Yeah, they are. That's why I brought you here. I need you to help me pick out something for Mommy."

"Is it a ring?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her, "How is it that such a small person can be so smart?"

"Mommy taught me everything I know."

"That explains it." I say. We walk in to the store. I am crossing my fingers, hoping that Trish does _not _have a job here. I look around, and luckily, I don't see her,"Alright, Ari. This place has some good stuff. I know, because I got Mommy's music note necklace here. But, we don't want to just get her something _good_, we want something _great_. Are you up for the challenge?"

Arrianne nods, smiling.

This, is going to be fun.

* * *

After _that _little adventure, Arrianne and I are im the foodcourt, each of us with smoothies from Zinga Juice.

"Now, I need a plan." I say.

"Oh!" Arrianne says, practically jumping out of her seat, "I have an idea."

"Oh, really?" I chuckle, "Let's hear it then."

Arrianne sets her smoothie down on the table and then stands on her chair so that she's my height. She whispers in my ear, with her hands cupped around her mouth. I do _not _understand this kid. I swear, she is going to Yale or Harvard or something when she gets older because she is _just _that much of a genius. Sometimes I question whether she is accually only four years old.

Arrianne sits back down in her chair, "So, whadaya think?"

"I think, we've got ourselves a plan." I say. I high-five her.

This, is going to be awesome.

* * *

Ari and I walk back into Sonic Boom.

"Hi, Mommy." Arrianne says to Ally, who is at the counter working.

"Hey, you two. Did you have fun?"

"Yep." Ari says.

"Yeah, and _what _have you taught her? I know you taught her to read and play the piano, but I swear to God, she's a genius!"

Ally chuckles, "Well, there isn't really that much to do in Indiana-especially in the winter months-so it was either teach her some things and get her ready for school in a year, or just sit around and stare at corn all day."

"There _is _a lot of corn there."

"I think it's their main crop." Ally says.

Arrianne walks up the stairs to the practice room.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Ally asks.

"Oh, I just showed her around the mall; took her out to lunch. Speaking of which." I say, handing her a blueberry pomigranite smoothie from Zinga Juice.

"Oh my God I love you." Ally says, taking the smoothie. She takes a sip and smiles.

I walk behind the counter and wrap my arms around her from behind. Ally sets her smoothie down and looks up at me. I lean down and kiss her. I feel myself getting extremely turned on when my tounge grazes her lips and I can taste her smoothie.

"You taste pretty damn good." I whisper to her.

She playfully swats my arm, "Language!" She whisper-yells.

Yep. That's Ally for ya.

Arrianne walks downstairs.

"Hey, Princess." Ally says.

"Hi." says Ari. I pick her up and set her on the counter. She whispers in my ear, "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Oh, and what's that?" I ask.

Trish exits the practice room and rushes down the stairs, "Austin, guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I just booked you a concert at next week's beach festival!"

"That's awesome! Thanks, Trish!"

"Hey, don't thank me. It was Arrianne's idea." Trish says.

We all stare at Arrianne.

"I just looked at that flyer." Ari says, pointing to a flyer taped to the door of Sonic Boom, "They're everywhere." she says.

"Yeah, they are. Ari brought me one of the flyers that said they were looking for performers, I called the number and booked you!" Trish says.

"That's awesome!" Ally says.

"Yep." Arrianne says. She looks up at me and smiles. It's then, when I realize something.

My genius daughter has just set the trap.

* * *

**Next time, on "Coming Home and Consequences":**

_Never in my entire career as a performer have I ever been so nervous for a concert._

* * *

**Okay, I am extremley proud of this chapter. I know Arrianne seems to smart to only be four, but I have a cousin who was a lot like this when she was four. As in, very smart for her age.**

**I'm leaving for LA on Monday. I'm so nervous and excited. Don't worry though. I'll still make time to upate, despite the busy schedual I am going to have. My going away party was last night and it was just amazing.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason. I'M IN CALIFORNIA! Ah! I am typing this in my bedroom of my new apartment, and I have the most AMAZING view. I'm looking at the Hollywood hills and palm trees right now. *sigh* It really is beautiful. I am almost immediatley going to start working. I have a hair appointment on Wednesday, and then a photo shoot for new headshots on Friday. This is the new place that I am proud to call my home.**

**So anyways, I think you guys will like this chapter. I'll certainly be writing it with a smile on my face. I own no references used. Let's go!**

**This is the last chapter of "Coming Home and Consequences" but I will be making a sequel!**

A week and a half later, Austin's POV

Tonight is my big concert at the beach festival. I'm really excited. This festival is an annual thing, and every year, it's super huge. Almost everyone in Miami crams itself on to one beach. Basically, lots of people will be there, which makes mine and Arrianne's plan, all the more exciting. Her and I are both excited, though Ally, Trish, and Dez, have no idea about what is in store for tonight. I'm afraid to tell Trish, because I'm afraid that she'll try and talk me out of it-that woman is very persuasive-and I'm afraid that if I tell Dez, he'll tell Trish-even though he has matured, he is still terrible at keeping secrets-and if he blabs to Trish, well, then we're back to the reason why I'm afraid to tell Trish. So, I've decided to not tell anyone, and let them see it for themselves.

Ally walks downstairs this morning in a white cami, pink flannel pajama pants, and her hair is in a messy bun.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." she repeats, yawning.

"Hi, Mommy." Arrianne says.

"Hey there, Princess." Ally says, stretching.

I would ask why she's acting so tired, but we kind of had a late night last night...*cough* *cough*

Anyways.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure." Ally says. She sits down next to Arrianne, who is already digging into some blueberry pancakes.

I set a plate down in front of Ally.

"Thanks." Ally says, "So, are you excited for your big concert tonight?"

I shoot Arrianne a glance, and she returns it, knowing what I am thinking of, then I return my attention to Ally, "Yeah, I am. This is going to be one of the biggest concerts I've ever done since I performed Times Square on New Year's Eve!"

"Yeah, it is. I hear it's going to be televised this year."

I blink, "What?"

"It's going to be on television, and not just nationally. Then entire world, is going to be watching!"

I shoot Arrianne another look. She has stopped competley, and she stares at me with wide eyes, once again, knowing what I'm thinking. She swallows, "The whole world?" she asks.

"Yep. Isn't that exciting?!" Ally asks, smiling.

"He he. Great..." I say.

* * *

"The whole world. The whole WORLD!" I say, pacing the practice room.

Arrianne sits in one of the chairs, watching me pace, "Are you nervous?" she asks.

Arrianne can sometimes be a genius, and other times, she can miss the most obvious things. Though I guess that's what it's like having a child is like. You never know what side of them you're going to get on a certain day. Then again, Arrianne is only four years old. I guess she could use a break from being the smartest toddler ever.

"*sigh* Yeah, Ari, I _am _nervous." I say. I sit down in the chair across from Ari.

"You can't let that stop you." she says, "So what if the whole world is watching?"

"It makes me more scared. I mean, your mom got over her stage fright years ago, but I'm afraid that if the whole world is going to be watching me do this, then it will be too much pressure for her, and it'll all just go wrong."

"Daddy, I've read Mommy's book, remember? She loves you. She wants us all to be a family. She wants to marry you and have more kids with you...and...she _might _have tried on your last name a couple of times."

And we're back to being a genius.

"My point is," Ari says, "you shouldn't let anything keep you from doing what you really want."

Harvard or Yale, I'm _telling _you.

"How did you get so smart?"

"Ally Dawson is my mom." Ari says.

I need to teach Arrianne about retorical questions next.

I smile and roll my eyes. I scoop Arrianne up and set her on my lap," I love you. You're a good kid, you know that?"

Arrianne smiles, "I love you too, Daddy."

I hug her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. It's times like this, when I am very proud to call myself her father.

"But, for the record, if all goes well tonight, your mom's name won't be Ally _Dawson _for much longer."

Arrianne smiles, "You can do it, Daddy."

I smile.

Ally walks in. She must be on her lunch break, "Oh, look at you two! You guys are too cute." she says, smiling.

I stand, keeping Ari in my arms, "Thanks, we try." I say.

Ally smiles and rolls her eyes. She kisses Arrianne's cheek, then gives me a quick peck on the lips. She's wearing insanley high heals, and she still has to stand on her tip toes to reach me. I can't help but chuckle. She walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda.

"You know," she says, opening the can, "I still can't believe that tonight is happening. Your biggest performance ever. I mean, this is huge! This festival has been televised before, but never internationally!" she says, "And I'm so proud of you, for making it this far."

I smile, "I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am if it weren't for you." I say. I smirk, "And for the record, this little one only made my career better." I say, "What? What's that? For once, Austin is right, and Ally is wrong?" I ask, sarcastically, "Come on. Admit it. For seriously the first time _ever, _I'm right and you're wrong."

"That's because when we were teenagers and I got everything right, you had the attention span of a squirrel. At least now you're like an accual person." Ally says, "But yes, I was wrong. You were right."

I smile.

"A squirrel?" Arrianne asks, refering to Ally's last commment.

Ally and I just laugh.

"Come on. Let's get back downstairs before it gets too crazy." I say. We all head downstairs to finish the work day.

* * *

I look at my watch. We have to be at the beach in ten minutes for sound check, and Ally and Arrianne are still upstairs. I'll never understand girls.

"Girls! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I shout up the stairs.

"Coming!" I hear Ally shout from upstairs.

Ally walks down the stairs wearing a light pink strappless sundress that flows to her knees. She has her hair in a side bun with a few strands hanging down. She put Arrianne in a blue knee high dress, and put her hair in two braids going down her back.

"Ah, the two most beautiful girls in the world." I say, walking towards them.

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles, while Arrianne giggles.

"Alright, let's get going. I have sound and light check, and the concert starts at eight." I say.

Ally nods, "Let's go." she says. We grab the things we need, then head outside where a limo is waiting for us. Arrianne's jaw drops, and I can't help but think how interesting _this _will be since the closest thing to a limo that Arrianne has ever ridden in is a city bus.

...Should be interesting.

* * *

We arrive at the beach. Trish approaches us.

"Hey, guys!" she says.

"Hey, Trish." Ally and I say in unicon while Arrianne says, "Hi, Aunt Trish."

"Austin, the guys need you on stage for sound and light check. Ally, Arrianne, feel free to look around, or stick around and watch." Trish says.

All nods. She and Arrianne walk wish me one last good luck, then go wonder around for a bit. Meanwhile, I make my way to the stage.

Ally's POV

While Arrianne and I walk around, a young girl wearing very vibrant colors approaches us.

"OMG! Are you Ally Dawson and Arrianne Moon?!" she asks.

"Uh...yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole Simms, Megan's older sister. She's working for Seventeen Magazine now, so I got her spot in Cheetah Beat!"

I nod.

"Do you mind if I ask you guys a few questions?" Nicole asks.

I think for a moment, then nod, "Alright." I say.

"Yes! Thankyou so much. Now, first question. Our fans know all about your story with you and Arrianne and Austin. So my question is, how is Austin handling fatherhood?"

"Shouldn't you be asking _him _that?" I ask.

"Oh trust me, I will. But right now, I want it from your perspective. How do you think things are going?" Nicole asks.

"Well, in my opinion, Austin is an excellent father. He loves Arrianne very much, and she loves him. Isn't that right, Princess?"

"Yep." Arrianne says, nodding.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Nicole says.

Nicole asks me a few more questions like the one she just asked, and then she moves on to some more basic questions.

"So, Arrianne, when do you turn five?" Nicole asks.

"On my birthday." Arrianne responds.

I stifle a laugh.

Nicole blinks, "And, when _is _your birthday?"

"September 23rd." Arrianne says.

Nicole asks a few more questions, and after a few more, I can see what exactly she is up to. She's asking questions that normally, an interviewer would ask me. Then, some questions that an interviewer would ask Austin, and she's trying to see if Arrianne is more like me, or more like Austin.

"Wow...she is exactly like the both of you." Nicole finally says, looking at what she's written down in her notepad.

"So we've been told." I say, "Well, I hope that helped." I say.

Nicole nods, "It did, accually. Thanks, guys."

"Your welcome, and let me just say, you're a lot calmer that your sister was-" but I get interupped by a camera flash in my face.

"Got it! Thanks! Bye, guys!" Nicole says. She runs off to an unknown location.

Arrianne blinks a few times, "Geez. Why was that girl trying to blind us?" she asks me.

I laugh, "I honestly, don't know, Princess." I say.

* * *

Austin's POV

Never in my entire career as a performer have I ever been so nervous for a concert. Bruno Mars is performing now. I'm after Bruno Mars. Of all people! He's super famous-and has been for a while-and I perform after him. That just makes me feel even more pressure. Especially with how different my performance will be, compared to all the others.

"Thankyou guys so much!" I hear him say to the audience. That was his last song. I'm next.

The host of this huge event is a few yards away from me, talking into a camera, "And that was Bruno Mars, everyone! Coming up after the break, we'll have Austin Moon! Stay tuned for more music from the Miami Beach Festival!"

I take a few deep breaths. I know that the box is in my pocket, but I put a hand over it, just to be sure. Still there. I can't believe I'm about to do this, with the whole world watching. No one, not even the producers of the festival know that I'm going to do this. No one knows about anything except for Arrianne.

I hear the host's camera man say, "And we're live in 3, 2, 1."

"Welcome back to the Miami Beach Festival!" I hear the host say.

I just stand by and listen for my name. Someone walks on to the stage, and grabs the microphone.

"And now, for our next performance. Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together. For Austin. Moon!"

The crowd goes nuts, and I run on to stage with a smile on my face, "What's up everybody?" I shout. The audience goes crazy, "Thanks for comin' out tonight!" I shout, "This song is called 'Heard It On The Radio'!"

The audience goes wild as I begin to sing. I jump around the stage with my guitar, high fiving people in the audience. All the while, I'm searching for Ally and Arrianne. Then, I see her. In the third row of people, holding Arrianne. Both of them have big smiles on their faces, and I smile back at them.

Maybe this will work out after all.

* * *

"Alright guys." I say to the audience, "I haven't sung this song in a while...but I think it's time I did...Ally, this one's for you." I say.

Ally's eyes widen, as all other eyes go to her.

One of the other guys plays the accoustic guitar, and I remove the microphone from the stand. I hold it in my hand as I slowly walks around the stage.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how _

_It all happend_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights_

_Everything felt like magic_

I see Ally in the audience, tearing up.

_And I wonder_

_If you miss me too_

_If you don't_

_It's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time, it's true_

I slowly start walking towards the stairs of the stage

_How long 'till_

_I stop pretending?_

_What we have is_

_Never ending_

_Oh, Oh_

_If all we are_

_Is just a moment_

_Don't forget_

_Because I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

I walk down the stairs. Everyone steps back so that I can get through. I make my way towards Ally.

_I think about you, ooh_

_I think about you, Oh_

I'm right in front of her. Arrianne stands on the ground next to her, smiling up at me.

_I think about you_

_Every morning_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time, it's true_

_I think about you_

_You you you you_

I stop singing, but I motion for the guitar player to keep playing the melody on the guitar.

I begin to speak.

"Ally, no amount of words can explain how in love with you I am. How broken hearted I would be if you left. All I want, is to spend the rest of eternity with you and Arrianne. That's all I want out of life. You...are the love of my life...Now, I suppose I'd better get down to it, before I start to sound more like a cheesy chick flick than I already do." I say. Ally laughs, and so do the others around me. I can tell that every single one of them-except for Arrianne-is very confused. I continue, "Now, like I said before, no amount of words can explain how in love with you I am...but maybe _this _can." I say.

I get down on one knee.

Gasps, murmurs, and cheers fill the air.

"Allyssa Madison Dawson, " I say, "Will you marry me?"

The music stops completley, as my musicians are in too much shock to continue playing. All is absolutley silent. All of the cameras are on us.

"I'm speechless." Ally whispers.

"The word you're looking for is 'yes'!" Arrianne whisper-yells.

I take the box out of my pocket to reveal a diamond ring, "Ally?" I say, "Be mine?"

Ally exhales a breath that I'm pretty sure even she herself didn't know that she was holding, "Yes." she says, finally; tears forming in her eyes.

I stand and hug her as cheers fill the air. I pick her up and spin her around, giving her a sweet kiss as I do so. After a few seconds, I set her down.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Ally says, now crying. I put the ring on her finger, and she hugs me really tight.

"Hug me too! It was my idea!" Arrianne says.

Ally raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'll explain later." I say.

Ally blinks, then shrugs and smiles. She leans down and hugs Arrianne too. After words she stands, and hugs me again, "I can't believe this." she says, "We're getting married."

"We're getting married!" I shout. The audience cheers and applauds.

We're getting married.

We'll be together forever.

Forever isn't long enough.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Sneak peak of "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Eric and I broke up."_

* * *

_"You did what?!"_

* * *

_"This can't be happening."_

* * *

_"I can't plan a wedding, and help Jazmine, and take care of Arrianne, and take care of Sonic Boom, and write songs all at once!"_

* * *

_"You don't understand!"_

_"What am I nod understanding?"_

_"I'm pregnant!...With a child, that isn't yours."_

* * *

**"Forever and Five Days." A new Auslly story, coming to a Fanfiction near you. Be on the look out for part 2 of the epic saga.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
